5 Years Wasted 1 Chance To Change
by xNa0m1x
Summary: *Not By Me* Wrote By @MikeJackFanat. One Is Self Conscious. Another Filled With Jealousy. The Third; He Only Knows Half Of What Is Going On, And knows how he feels about them both. TheGleeProject O/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Was Wrote By Shanelle: MikeJackFanat (Twitter Name) It's her first fanfic.**

"Jasmine, James is here!" I'm so nervous its insane, it's Prom night and my mom has been calling me for at least 15 minutes but I want everything to be perfect! It's not only Prom night its also my and my boyfriend James' 5 year anniversary it just has to perfect. As I open my door I hear mom and James talking about the plans for tonight. James says "oh it'll be a night she never forgets" I Walk down the stairs and see my mom smiling as she says you look beautiful! James looks amazing, as he gently puts the corsage on. "Ok guys picture time!" James kisses me as a picture is taken little did I know that would be our last kiss. Later that night I received I text message while I was in the ladies room. It read "Jasmine, I love you but I don't think we should be together anymore I've fallen for someone else, if you must know she's your best friend Fiona" I cried for at least an hour.

I called my mom in a hurry to get out of there! "Mom! Mom please listen to me James has been cheating on me with Fiona!" and all my mom could say was "I'm sorry your having a difficult time honey but I paid too much money for you to only spend 1 hour there, wait it out and I'll come get you" I stayed there in the bathroom until everyone left. Believe me when I said I felt horrible I shouldn't have been so stupid I knew I saw the signs of this happening and Fiona knew how I felt about James we were supposed to be together forever looks like James' forever is only 5 years. 5 years of my life I wasted on him! 5! *Screams*.

The Next Morning:  
>"Jasmine get up! You only have a month of school left then your done! Come on graduations not that far away" As I open my eyes I see my mom there with new clothing trying to make me feel better about what happened on Prom night but nothings going to make me forget I swear it! "Mom there's now way its Monday already" "Honey get up your going to be late" I get up and get ready… Later as I'm walking down the hall I see Fiona and James against the lockers practically trying to eat eachothers faces off!, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I cant picture my life without him.<p>

2 weeks pass and it seems Fiona and James are having problems… and I couldn't be happier, only 2 weeks until graduation left and I finally get to move to California! Their having this audition for The Glee Project which the winner gets a guest starring role on my absolute favorite show Glee I know I have what it takes I sing dance and act and will do anything to win, It'll keep my mind off thing here ya know?.. the auditions are being held the day after graduation which means I'm leaving as soon as graduation is over Today's the day so many things are rushing through my head but the thing that keeps bugging me is that the 2 people you trust the most in the life have been sneaking around, oh and by the way Fiona's pregnant the only slept together once and that was after James and I had just gotten done being intimate on our 4th anniversary which is why her and James were fighting. I hear my name Jasmine Ann Smith and all these thoughts leave my mind I finally made it across the stage and nothing can stop me, time for Cali!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shorter Chapter, But Shanelle Has Told ME The Next One Will Be Great :D **

I wake up and all I hear is people chattering and the captain of the airplane saying "Thank You for flying with us" wow could this be I'm in LA already I hurry to get all my luggage so I can go get ready for my audition it starts in 5 hours when I got all my stuff I fell and they had to call the paramedics I found out I sprained my ankle! Dear God how am I supposed to audition now? As I'm taken to the emergency room I start to worry 2 hours later I was released.3 hours later"Jasmine Smith?"I couldn't believe it the casting director of Glee just said my name"I'm right here" I said as I hobbled on stage with my sprained ankleRobert laughs and says "Wow how did that happen?" then I answer "well it's not much of a story to tell...I fell on the plane trying to get my over head luggage""Well let's see what you got"my song of choice is Beyonce's version of Ave Maria I said I've been practicing this song for about 8 months now just to get it perfect I knew some of my notes were going to be flat. Before I knew it I was finished and Robert was smiling and said well it needs work but that was beautiful can you believe that the casting director of Glee Robert Ulrich just said my singing was beautiful it was time for call backs and it seems that everyone else was being called before I was thoughts cone rushing back what if I don't make it? I left my whole life home l need this to at least jump start my career the 1st name called back was Samuel Larsen the next was Marissa von Bleicken Then Bryce, Matheus, Hannah, Lindsay, Alex, McKinleigh, Emily, Damian, Cameron as the tension rises I got nervous everyone knew since there was already 6 guys it was bound to be a girl my heart is pounding and then I hear "Jasmine Smith" I started screaming literally! Who woulda though a kid like me ending up on The Glee Project! I attempt to run in the house without falling to see everyone and hug them although I have a hard time making friends the feeling here is warm


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine's POV:  
>Well I guess you want first impressions of everyone right? Well here we go.<p>

Lindsay; she's an amazing singer but there's something about her I just don't like and I can't put my finger on it.

Alex is the ultimate diva and he has the right to be, in my opinion he's one of the best here.

Hannah; she's the type of person who helps her friends and likes to make people laugh.

Cameron is a sweetheart and super adorable, he has amazing style.

Matheus has this super powerful voice.

Bryce well I didn't have an impression of him..

Hmm. Marissa; I think she is really pretty and is gonna be one of my best friends in the competition.

McKinleigh is nice and has good style too.

Damian, the very cute Irish boy could sing to me any day, I love his accent!

Emily is very energetic and flirty.

And last but not least Samuel! Omg! He's so intense and laid back, I love his dreads, his style, his voice, he seems so caring and loving, he also loves my favorite recording artist Michael Jackson! When I look at his eyes, wow. I could get lost for days on end just looking at them. They-they tell a story and I definitely wouldn't mind getting to know him better. You could say I have a crush on him but, there's no way someone like Samuel is gonna go for a girl like me, who is awkward and insecure about every little thing she does. I guess I'll just have to cool it and hide how much I like him. Here he comes!  
>"Hey Sam"<br>"Hey Jasmine I gotta ask you something"  
>"Sure anything"<br>"uhm can I have.."  
>I cut him off "-A kiss?"<br>He looks at me, a little shocked. "uhmm no, I just wanted my jacket back"  
>"oh.. sorry about that" I say and my cheeks start to redden.<br>Samuel smiles and says "its cool" I smile back and the redness fades away again.  
>Could you imagine how embarrassing that is? I was I forgot I had borrowed his jacket. he smell amazing .. to clear this up I'm not a creeper. I gotta get to know this boy, and fast!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmines POV  
>The more I see Samuel the more and more I like him. But this is a competition I need to focus. Last week was our first homework and video assignments. The homework assignment was won by Samuel, he really delivered and i think i was distracted by him which is so not good! The weekly challenge was danceability so our Song of course was Can't touch this by MC Hammer! Choreography is really good I love it especially when we're on set except that I want Samuel's attention so bad! I'm drawn to him and I can't help it. It seems that he's into Marissa who happens to be shaking her ass crazily to the song. Ugh. I can't stand this. I call Samuel and he comes over. "Hey Jasmine what's up"<p>

"Sam I need help with the choreography"  
>He smiles and says "you did it perfectly yesterday you helped me!.."<br>He was right I know the choreography every count of it! I just needed an excuse to talk to him and pull him away from Marissa!

"ok guys that's a wrap!" the director says then I look over and see Samuel and Marissa laughing together what does she have that I don't? is it confidence? Maybe I need and I mean need to be with Samuel. I'm not obsessed or in love how should I say this. oh I've got it I've "fallen in love" with him everything about him drives me completely insane.

The bottom 3 were called; Bryce, Lindsay, and Matheus the bottom 3 in case you don't know are 3 contenders have to perform for Ryan Murphy! He's the fabulous mind who wrote Glee.

As we anxiously wait for the call back list to be posted we think about the fun times we've had with the bottom 3 and Robert walks in and says "hey guys the list is up" Hugs go out to every one and they walked out.

Bryce's POV  
>"I want this. I need this. If I'm not called back then its not meant to be. Everything happens for a reason"<p>

Matheus POV  
>"I'm seen as a freak, a loser and no one understands me I believe I'm perfect for this show!"<p>

Lindsays POV  
>"well I've had troubles in my life and Glee explains my whole life I just need a shot one more chance is all I need one more!"<p>

Jasmines POV  
>Bryce went home and I don't feel anything no sadness, no happiness, no nothing. Does that make me a bad person? Next week should be the week for me to man up and actually talk to him ..him being Samuel.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine's POV

_It seems to be getting better for me. I won this weeks challenge which was tenacity. the definition of tenacity to me is to go for something and not stopping at any cost to get what you want. I look around the room again, I see Sam and Marissa laughing. What is going on between the 2 of them? what ever it is I don't like it! I can't help but think their together. Next thing you know BAM they kiss. I immediately run out of the room, I know how unprofessional that was but it took a shot at my heart and it pulled it out. My stomach hurts. I know he doesn't like me now all I can do is be happy for them. Do you know how hard it is to watch the person you love be with someone else? I think everyone understands this feeling it's so, so wrong. As I go back to the room everyone's saying "are you ok?" of course I'm obligated to say yes and when I think the worst it happens again! What the hell this has to be a drea-_ just as I said that I fell onto the floor, I thought to myself how lucky I was but what if the contents of my dreams suddenly come true? and to me this dream was more of a nightmare.

3 hours later

And it's time for the homework assignment to be completed. When we finished the winner ended up being Alex they said his attitude was amazing and explained the word "tenacity" perfectly I look over at Sam and Marissa and their laughing again-but the thing is they didn't kiss! Wow. Do you have idea how happy that made me? Since I'm over one hurdle it's time for my next one; being slushied. I'm not concerned how cold it will be, but rather the color! I hope it's orange or blue; 2 of my favourites!

My first take is up and I start lip syncing then here comes Max and the slushy. oh my god that was much more dramatic than I expected it to be! When it's all said and done the one going home is Matheus he just couldn't handle the pressure which I find ironic cause the video today was a mashup of under pressure and ice ice baby. My mind keeps going to Samuel and how I'm so glad none of my dream whatsoever came true.

Sam just walks over and sits next to me and starts talking and asking me questions and I haven't heard a word he said because I was just staring right into his eyes or "story tellers" as I call them, then he waves his hand in front of my face. "you have really good eye contact now, about that question I was asking you I need your help" He says with a smirk.

I jump at the chance "Yes, Yes anything!"

"I need help with..uhm well you know my band Bridges I Burn our E.P is coming out and I was wondering if you'd want to design the artwork." He looks at me from under his eyelashes, like Cameron does to us when he is in a mood or when he wants something.

"well of course I'd love to!" I say, bursting at the chance.

He smiles and gives me the biggest hug ever. I didn't want to let go, he smells amazing I can't stress that enough! Then in walks Marissa calling Sam, they're going shopping somewhere I don't know, maybe to get some new sunglasses or something? I just hope when they come back they won't be Marissam. Oh my, now I and my entire jacket smells like Samuel Larsen.

I could t be happier at the moment and your probably wondering why he asked me to do the E.P artwork, well he kinda saw one of my drawing journals I was drawing him while he was just sitting there and he walked by and said "hey that's cool" yeah I melted at that remark. I'm happy to be at least friends with him then nothing at all.

Friends first. Relationship second.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmines POV  
>I asked Samuel to lunch, good thing he doesn't know that in my mind this is a total date!<p>

I'm planning to reveal his band's E.P cover while we're eating. I just got done packing the car with a full picnic basket, Blanket, and Sam's guitar after I finished I yell at him. "Sam are you ready?" He yells back "hell yeah i'm ready! but, you haven't told me where we're going yet?" then I smile and laugh "well Sam, looks like you'll just have to wait and see." I say with a smirk.

Marissa rolls her eyes, she knows i'm flirting and she absolutely hates it! As we get in the car Sam tries to sneak a peek in the picnic basket. I lightly slap his hand and tell him to wait he smirks and does the "Intense eyes" move on me and says "ok how long till we get there?"

I stop the car and I raise my eyebrows, and say "we're here." With a little bit of nervousness coming out in my tone, could you blame me? This is technically my first date with Samuel Larsen. SAMUEL LARSEN!

Sam helps me unload the car and sees his guitar and immediately says "I'm guessing you want me to play you a song?" Then I reply in a very soft voice "how'd you know?" He winks at me and we start walking, trying to find the perfect place to sit.

We only walked about 5 minutes and we found the perfect spot; under an oak tree. Sam rests his back against the tree and I open the basket to get out the picnic blanket, and the E.P cover falls out.

How lovely, I shake my head I really wanted to show him later as I reach down he snatches it off the ground "How long have you been working on this?"

then I quickly say "oh just since the second you asked"  
>"well I love it." He says with a smirk.<br>And how do I reply? Dumbly. "Well I love you" Can you think of a dumber reply?  
>"What i'm sorry I didn't catch that." even though he did, he's so sweet.<br>"I said. I-I Love juice thats right juice Yum!" My cheeks are burning not from the heat but from pure embarrassment.

Then he does it! He kissed me on the cheek. I smile back in awe and he nods. "Their's that awesome eye contact again." He lifts his guitar and tunes it. He starts singing Sugar; my absolute favorite song by him.

His voice is so sexy I wish I could hold him and never let go, just hit pause and sit in this moment forever. God I must be the luckiest girl ever! When he finishes he simply lays the guitar against the bark of the tree, smirks and says "By the way I know this was a date."


	7. Chapter 7

In the past 2 weeks I've been amazed. I've seen and talked to you guessed it; Samuel. Non-stop! He's amazing I know what your wondering, no we haven kissed. We've been getting closer.

Last week Emily went home. I really liked her, I talked to her about everything, including Samuel. As I sit next to Sam in the van I start to drift off, next thing I know I'm knocked out laying on his shoulder and I feel someone gently stroking my hair away from my eyes.

How amazing is he? I wake up and feel 2 pairs of eyes on me one is Sam and he's smiling that sexy smile, the other is Marissa.

Is she jealous? I just figure that me and Sam are getting closer than close and she can't stand it. This week we're gonna have some real fun at the amusement park! where we are on our way to I smile back at Samuel. "I'm sorry handsome didn't mean to fall asleep on you" and he just lightly laughs and stares off into the distance and says "no one said I didn't enjoy it" He winks and and puts his hand down my arm until he reaches my hand. He entwines his fingers in mine and I smile, getting strange looks from other contestants. Amazing; How I can't stop thinking about him, I lay my head gently back on his shoulder when I feel him nudge cause somebody who shall be left nameless (Marissa was calling him) "yes Marissa" Sam says in a hushed tone "I just wanted to talk, What's up?" Sam shakes his head and smirks and says "nothing much" then turns around to me. "Holy shit Jasmine look!" I see the highest, death defying ride in the entire park and then I say to Sam "Come inboard, get on!" He knows I'm an adrenaline junkie.

So we hop out the van, get our tickets and on the ride we go, Marissa, McKinleigh, Alex, Cameron,Lindsay, Damian, and Hannah are playing games; they wanna get stuffed animals so they can fill the car on the way back. I look down and wave to everyone on the ground the higher, I get on this ride the more I feel my heart race I hold sams hand and start to laugh as we get to the top. He looks me in the eye and we both smile. I look down and then back up at him, I can't help myself, I lean over and kiss him. And he-he-he.. HE KISSES ME BACK!

It felt like fireworks flew and the next thing I know I'm still kissing Samuel when the ride stops, he puts his hand up to my throat and I smile in the kiss. When we stop, I open my eyes before he does. When he opens his eyes he smiles back at me and bites his lip. I giggle and a ride manager asks us to get off. We get off and look up at Marissa, who is folding her arms. she bought our pictures and well I guess she didn't like the kiss? Especially since she has a massive teddy bear sitting on the ground beside her. Uh-Oh.


	8. Chapter 8

When Samuel and I get off the roller coaster, we both can't stop smiling.

I look over and Marissa, who is still folding her arms, she throws the pictures in the trash and her face is red.

How do I respond to that? Then I look back at Sam he's still looking at me; with those eyes and he says "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for that." I smile. _Really? I thought he didn't like me like that, or at least, those are the kind of signals he has been sending!_

Next thing you know we hear an ambulance, I come out of the trance and look for Marissa. She was running to tell Lindsay what happened; she has a crush on Sammy too. When she was running, she fell down a couple stairs. her arm is broken.

I feel responsible, although Sam is telling me not to, while embracing me from behind, then I feel his soft lips on the side of my cheek.

Dear God, why'd you chose me to be so lucky? I got him! Even though we have yet to define the relationship, I like what we have here; it's like something I never had before and it truly amazes me.

We arrive to the hospital, I get the Teddy bear balloons for Marrissa I feel horrible about what happened and I told her that, but she's still a bit sour with me; how was I to know he liked me and that this was gonna happen?

I know I'm supposed to be sympathetic toasted her but right now all I can think about is being wrapped around in Sams strong arms and passionately kissing him over and over again. I pick up my phone and see a text from Sam it reads "we need to talk now it's kind of important 3" my heart is racing.

"I have to go talk to Samuel." I say to Marissa while she gets her arm put in a cast. "you get to talk to him yet again?" She says pissed o and upset. I'm completely infatuated with him his smell is intoxicating! So we go in the hall and Sam stares me in the eye and says "I think I'm falling for you." My mouth drops and my heart stops/ Then Sam says "is that a good thing?" I then close my mouth and say "that's a great thing I fell for you on our first date when you played me sugar" he smirks, "I thought that wasn't meant to be a date?" He says innocently before laughing. One of the nurses walks by. "How cute! get a room!" we both laugh and tell Marissa we hope she feels better and we're going home. How's that for defining the relationship, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to a "good morning beautiful." from Sam; he's laughing cause I fell asleep on the couch watching Michael Jackson videos.

Last week Mckinleigh went home, such a shame she was really nice.

This week is 'Pairablity week' I so wanna be with Sam and after the home work winner is announced; Marissa. I know I'm screwed! She chose Sam as her partner and the gut wrenching feeling is back. I'm paired with Cameron, who makes it obvious he doesn't want to kiss me and I can't help but laugh at him. "Don't worry. I don't wanna become part of the nerd herd." I say and he laughs.

I'm worried Marissa is gonna try something; her arm is out of the cast. She just has to wear a sling now. The song before we leave for the shooting of the videos I made sure Marissa saw me pull Sam into the kitchen for a little lip action I know i know despicable but he's mine! Sam and Marissa got the song "Don't you want me" as I watch on the printer everything goes smooth, until she kisses him! My mouth drops and everyone looks at me saying "oh my god" I'm so angry right now when she gets back I simply say great job, I won't let her think she has won.

I see Sam "what was that?" I whisper and he stares at me again with his "Story tellers" and nods "she was just following directions! It's cool I found that out after she kissed me." I make a sour face and he chuckles saying "Baby you know what, I think your jealous!" and I just look at him and he says "I knew it!" _ok so I was jealous can you blame me? _"ok that's a wrap everyone" I tightly hug Sam and ask him to play me my favorite song when we get back to the house, he nods his head in agreement. His voice gives me comfort even though the shock of that kiss is no where near over. I know I can find happiness in his arms.

Marissa walks in as I'm laying on Sam's chest and she rolls her eyes. I don't get it. why cant she just let it go! I look at Sam and he's asleep I gently get up to get a washable marker time for some fun! When Sam wakes up and goes to the bathroom all I hear is "What the hell?" he comes around the corner laughing-I had put purple hearts on both of his cheeks. I laughed and take a picture his eyes widened as he says "What are ya gonna do with that?" I laugh and run around the couch "oh a little something called the internet!" I shout and he runs around the couch where I was he was too slow, I had already ran next thing you know he picks me up and takes my phone. Then kisses me while he's erasing the picture.

He lifts me up and kisses me again. I smile at him and he lets me down. We sit on the sofa and make out for about 10minutes. I smile and he blushes a little. I smile and rub the side of his cheek. "There is still a little bit of marker." He laughs and we start making out again. "Get a room!" Damian shouts. We look at him and laugh. "Jasmine." I nod at Samuel. "I think." I nod and he shakes his head and blushes again. "I know." He corrects himself. "I lo-" He starts and Marissa barges in. Samuel looks at her. "Did our kiss mean nothing to you?" She shouts and I let go of Samuel. "It was a stage direction." He says to her and she laughs. "No it wasn't!" He looks at her. "WHAT?" He says getting cross. "It wasn't a stage direction. I just, went with it."

I look at her. "Went with what?" He asks her. "Don't lie, I know you felt something." He shakes his head. "I didn't feel anything." He says and looks at me. "I was, trying to tell Jasmine something." He says and I nod. We both look at Marissa and she storms off. _Great. Another drama queen. What was Samuel looking to tell me? He has shut up now. _"I - uhm, I'm going to go get a glass of water, you want one?" I nod. _Why would Marissa but in? Why?_


	10. Chapter 10

Sam is shaking his leg and tapping his foot. I wonder what he's thinking. I lay my head on his lap and just stare at him. "You ok?" Sam replies; "Yes but what I had to tell you was special and the moment was ruined! Plus she kissed me I already told her I was interested in someone else! Her being you." I blush, his jaws clench.

"She said Erik gave her the direction to kiss me and I fell for it I feel so rotten Jas in sorry" I look up from Sam's lap "baby you didn't know she tricked you" I sit up and sit next to him he starts crying "Sam! What's the matter?" I ask and put my arm around his shoulder.

"I just can't help it ya know, things keep going great then bam something like this happens you know I count this as cheating" a pain in my chest arrives "Sammy this isn't cheating trust me, I know my ex boyfriend broke up with me via text at prom on our 5 year anniversary because he was cheating on me with my best friend, their having a baby now!" tears start streaming down my face too he looks at me and says "your a trooper to go through all of this I've been cheated on too and it hurts to know your not good enough or didn't make someone as happy as you thought you did!" I look at him still upset and I take my Jacket sleeve and wipe his tears "Sam your amazing and your making me the happiest girl in the world no way im going cheat on you I promise." my voice cracks as I we lay down.

"Sam?" I say.

"Yeah" He says into the pillow.

"What did you want to tells me?" I ask him.

"Jas remember I told you the moment was ruined, we have to wait for another one. Trust me the time will come" I kiss him before I lay down on his chest.

I've never broken down like that with James before. I'm starting to think Sam is the one then I hear snoring "Sam?" oh my he fell asleep and I can't get up! He's hugging me too tight, I am so loving this! I cuddle into him and go to sleep. I smile into his chest.

{~~~}

I wake up to see Marissa, who is just standing there with her arms folded I shake Sam and tell him to wake up. He looks up and he shakes his head, thudding his head back on the pillow and smiling at me a little. I get up and walk over to Cameron's bed and sit on it.

"Marissa I don't wanna talk to you"

"But Sam I felt the sparks fly"

"It was for the video!"

"No Sam it was for us!"

Sam raises his voice a little "Why don't you get this there is no us! And there never will be."

Marissa looks at me and says to Samuel " What did she tell you?"

"What are you talking about? ok let me make this clear she's my girlfriend! we are us Jas and me!" he walks over to me and kisses me hard, I couldn't help but smile. My mind has been blown. He actually wants me not her? Who I'm starting to think is a little physco (I mean, I know I am obsessive but still, I've calmed down since we actually kissed, which is still imprinted in my head and it's the last thing I think of at night. I lit there, look around, close my eyes and relive it in my head.)

She goes up to Sam and says "how could you say that after I kissed you?" he just shakes his head and walks away Marissa burrows her face in her hands and sits on the couch in the living area, I follow her and just look at her. I don't hate her, i'm just not liking at the moment! I get her a glass of water set it on the table and tell her "You really need to back off. I get it that you like Samuel, but he likes me, he actually likes me." I say with a half smile. She looks up at me.

"I can't believe he likes me." I nod.

"I can't believe he likes you either, I mean. I'm prettier." I nod, she is really hitting me hard right now.

"Prettiness isn't just skin deep." I say and walk back into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

I get a text from Sam asking if I could meet him by his car, I agreed he won't tell me where we are going. He looks more peaceful and alot calmer than yesterday and I'm so relieved about that. I look at him for five minutes then look away when we got to a stop light I felt him looking back at me I turned around and his gorgeous eyes were locked on mine "Sam I'm sorry we had to go through all this I can't wait to see what tomorrows homework assignment and this weeks video will be." Sam stops at this animal shelter.

he smiles and says "well aren't you coming?" I get out of the car and I'm so excited I told him how I loved to volunteer at animal shelters they help me calm down. That's all I did after James broke up with me I run to Sam and hold his hand there, we see the most adorable puppies ever. I kissed him on the cheek and asked how I could help our job was just to play around with the puppies that's so relaxing later when Sam and I got back it was so late everyone was asleep I went in the kitchen and got chocolate syrup and tried to put it in a spoon I spilled it it's all over my hand then I wiped it on my face then Sam walks in laughing "what" I say "Well I don't know if you know this but you got chocolate sauce everywhere" I laugh and try to get it off he says "I'll help you" I look at him and "how are you gonna help me with no napkin?"

He just simply walks over and licks all the sauce off! My heart is pounding I turn my face and kiss him repeatedly. Ok, so we made out for quite some time, but this is SAMUEL FRICKEN LARSEN! "I think we should get some rest." I nd at him reluctantly and kiss him one more time before heading for the girls dorm.

The next morning we find out the theme of the week is vunerablity and for the homework we had to sing "Please don't leave me" that song says something to me even more when Sam sings it. Sam won the challenge! "Sam what's your word for your board?" Erik asks him.

Sams POV  
>"my word is <em>Rejected<em>, I chose it because I've been cheated on many times in the past and when one really good relationship lasted and marriage was brought up bam I was dumped" I say and look down, all their staring eyes boaring holes in me. None of the holes are bigger than the one in my heart. Which someone has finally managed to start filling. I think you know who I mean. Erik then says "Jasmine what's your word" and I look over at her. 

Jasmines POV  
>"My word would have to be <em>Insecure<em> no matter what I do I think someone is judging me most likely because they are-but I can't help that I think that I'm ugly and that I'm not going to make it anywhere in life, I've never had any confidence in myself." I say and Samuel gives me a reassuring smile, even though his eyes are red and puffy from crying.

As the others tell their stories streams of tears flow down my cheek. Alex's word was _Gay_, Hannah's was _Fat_, Cameron _Misunderstood_, Damians was _Numb_, Marissas word was _Anorexic_ which really shocked me! And Lindsays was _Fake_ dead on Lindsay dead on! But then she starts talking about her adoption, which kind of breaks my heart and I instantly feel sorry for her.

After the video shoot was over everyone took their signs off and stomped/ ripped them tiny pieces, We walked out of shot and the second Eric shouts cur, Samuel hugs me. "You ok?" I ask him and he nods. "I'm great." He says back and I smile.

When all was said and done Lindsay went home. Even though she may have been a little Fake, but she was a really good friend who I could speak to about anything including, including Samuel.

Ok so I've fallen in love with him, but I can't just tell him! I don't know if he feels the same way I know im in love hen I see him my mood changes my heart races and I can't stand to be away from him, he is the only thing I think about, I even scribble his name in my notebook _doesn't that say love to you? I wonder if he's fallen too._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As You Guys Know, I Don't Write This Story, It's Written By Shanelle Sullivan. A Girl That I Met By Having A Twitter-Argument Over Samuel Larsen. I 'm Lovin' This Girl, She's Became One Of My Best Friends Since. The Thing Is; I Live In Ireland-She Lives In Delaware In The USA, And At The Time Of Writing, She Is Getting Ready For Hurricane Irene (She Is Alive Incase You Are Thinking I Am Writing An 'In Memory Speech') I'm Not, I'm Asking You Guys To Send Her Love. Needa Keep The Girl Safe If You Want More Chapters. Love You Shanelle, Stay Safe, Nami. Xo.**

Marissas POV:  
>"mom I get it he doesn't like me!"<br>_I scream into the phone my mother is repeatedly telling me to leave Sam alone and stop trying to take him from Jasmine but we kissed he felt it I know he did!  
><em> I hear Sam walking in and say to mom that I gotta go "Hey Sam" I say.

Sam raises one eyebrow then I walk up to him and grab his face and start kissing him. He tries to pull away but I don't let him he has his arms raised so he doesn't touch me Jamsine walks in saying;

"Sam we're going out for your birth- what the fuck is this" Sam pulls away.  
>"Jasmine its really not what it looks like" then Sam starts yelling at me.<p>

_"don't you know I love her, her not you are you seriously that messed up to mess with her like that."_ His face turns red.

Jasmines POV:  
>I knew he liked her. I run to my room and lay across my bed with tears streaming down my face Sam walks to the door and knocks the door, even though it is open. I look at him and he walks over to me.<br>"Jasmine you should really see this, the film crew caught what happened on tape they showed me." He says, holding a tape in the air. _So many hi-tech cameras, and they use VIDEOS? _

I look at Sam very upset, Marissa walks in and I roll my eyes. Sam gets up and walks away angrily.

Marissa's POV:  
>"Jas I'm sorry" I say. She stares at me; "You, your trying to take him away, I love him so much and you can't stand that can you?"<p>

I start to speak when she gets up and runs after Sam I sit on her bed. W_hat have I done I love him but I hurt him he loves her and I just just can't accept that._ Damian walks in "Marissa are you ok?" he says with a little smile as he sits down next to me then I tell him I really like this guy but he likes someone else and Damian just looks of his shoulder and kisses me. I raise my eyebrows in shock this changed things a bit, but I'm not gonna stop trying to take Sam away from her _she doesn't deserve him._

**A/N: I Don't Know About You Guys, But I Did Not See ANY Of That Coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: In The Fanfiction Writer's World, We Call This chapter Fluff. I Have Read and Wrote Fanfiction Myself For About 4- Maybe 5 Years. Shanelle Just Sent Me This Chapter. I Have Read Alot Of Fluff In My Time As A Fanfiction Write And A Fanfiction Reader, But When I Read This Chapter, It Reduced Me To Tears. Which I Think, For Someone Who Is Writing Their First Ever Fanfic It's Pretty Epic. Nami. Xo**

Marissas POV:  
>I look at Damian and kiss him again.<br>"Thank you for that." I say and smile.  
>"your welcome" He says in his sexy Irish accent.<p>

Jasmines POV:  
>I'm shaking my head looking at Sam in tears "Why? Why" I say. He looks at me in tears.<br>"I just walked into the room and she grabbed me."  
>"this really should never happen I know you li-" he stops my words with the most passionate kiss of my life I pull away and fold my arms as I sit on the couch he knows I both love and can't stand when he does that I start to pout as he says "baby you know I would never do wrong by you here watch this" he plays the tape. I look at him and just shake my head<p>

"_Don't you know I love her, her not you are you seriously that messed up to mess with her like that."_

I couldnt believe it he said he loved me! He taps me on the shoulder and when i turned around he is on one knee and pulls a box out.

"Jasmine I love you I promise to never hurt you, I promise to be there for you always , I promise that no matter what we go through i'll tell the truth no matter how much it hurts and i promise that i will always listen to you"

Marissa walks in a Sam says "Please will you accept my promise/purity ring?" He looks at me with those deep eyes and I almost burst into tears.

"Of course" He puts the ring on my finger and I smile and sit on Sams lap.

"I promise to never pressure you into anything your not ready for" he laughs as I kiss him.

Marissa shakes her head and storms off to see Damian; Things have been getting pretty hot between the two of them.

In case you don't know a promise ring is a way of saying you won't break promises made and the purity ring is basically saying we won't be doin anything until our wedding night hey it's good to wait right?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Be Prepared...**

I smile as we sing _Lean on me_ for Robert and Kevi.

When we finish Cameron was announced the winner this weeks theme is generosity this just might be my favorite week ever

I'm getting dirty looks form across the room from Marissa but i dont really care at all as I look down at my ring andsmile Robert says that the song we would be doing this week is _Sing by My Chemical Romance_ I see everyone's eyes light up

I think because we were all singing it last night I love this song when its time to go in the studio I look at niki and she says "well somebodies happy" and I laugh and say"well yeah things couldn't be going greater right now."

The track plays and I cant seem to focus she stops me and says

"take a breather you'll get through it."

I deeply breathe in and belt out my part this is the first time I've ever had trouble in the studio after i've finished she says well done next time just relax! I smile as i leave Alex, Hannah, Sam, Cameron, Damian and Marissa are waiting outside asking how it went and i just shook my head in disappointment Sam motioned for me to come over by him did I well of course I did!

I laid on his chest as he was stroking my hair Sam had went before me and Niki had said he was really good and that she liked his voice i get up and walk back to the dorm to get ready to go to the choreography sessions Sam walks in with a new teddy bear for me I hug him and say "Thank you he smiles" He has his dreads pulled back and his signature pink shorts and a gray beater on. when its time to go i sit in the car next to Sam he starts talking "I'm worried your not talking!" I just look at him "Talking means nothing Love is an action word" He kisses me on the cheek and says I love you. Zach says "ok this week you'll be playing instrument in the video at least you have to look like you know what your doing" everyone laughs as their assigned the instruments then we're stopped and the cutest little kids run out! they look exactly like us! I automatically connected with my "Mini me" her name is Joshlyn shes so pretty I look over at Sam and he and his "Mini me" are over there laughing and having the time of their life I smile thinking wow hes great with kids.

A FEW HOURS LATER  
>the video was finished and the bottom three were announced the bottom 3 were Hannah, Marissa and Me<p>

My heart sank the reason they gave me for being in the bottom three was being unfocused in the studio this is going to be my first time singing for Ryan my song assigned is Decode by Paramore.

Sam rubs my arm and whispers "you'll do great"

i'm up I see Ryan and I kill it well I think I did and Ryan is smiling saying " very well I really like what you've done here" as he's twirling his pen in between his fingers Robert and Zach are smiling in agreement I leave and go to the rec room

I'm getting worried and in walks Robert "Ok guys the list is up" I hug everyone and give Sam the biggest hug ever then I peck him on the cheek As I walk down this narrow path I think about all the good times i Had here and how much I love Samuel I look at the list and sit on the ground and start crying I cant believe my eyes...

**A/N: SHE LEFT US WITH A CLIFF HANGER! Grrrr. Shanelle! Xo **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Such An Awesome Little Chapter**

I can't stop crying I made it! can you believe that! That means either Marissa or Hannah is going home.

As everyone walks the room they found out that Hannah was going home. Tears flowed and kept flowing for a couple hours Marissas face is red and I cant stop hugging Sam.

Hannahs face is red and her cheeks stained with tears. I let go of Sam and run to Hannah and give her a hug.

Everyones shook up, I was sure I was gonna be the one sent home when all is said and done I go to the boys dorm and lay down with Sam.

He hugs me while we sleep and I have to say it; he smells _amazing._

We wake up to Damian singing Danny Boy very loud over our heads.

While the others were laughing I turned over and Sam was squinting I laugh and lay their staring him in the eyes theres nothing better than cuddling with the one you love but guess who interupts the cuddle session, oh that's Right you guessed it! _Marissa._

She sat on the edge of the bed and I cough. "oh excuse me, am I disturbing you two?" Sam looks at me.  
>"Is she being serious?" and Marissa politely answers;<br>"yes I am love I need to have a word with you!"

I cant believe this shit, everytime Sam and I have a romantic moment she's there that's it I can't take this I look at her in spite yet again and kiss Sam and I kiss him hard she needs to back off and nothing says back off like making out right in front of the girl trying to take him away from me.


	16. Chapter 16

Marissas pissed and I can tell it, her face is red.

Did I stop kissing Sam that morning?

Well the simple answer to that question is _No._

It took her about 2 minutes for her to get a clue and leave when she left I pulled slowly away from the kiss but Sam followed you can say we were basically busy until 12 that morning before your mind goes reeling we made out til 12 so that's *counts* four hours of nothing but me and him enjoying each others company all I can say is I love him when we got up for some reason everyone was cheering turns out they had a bet on how long we would make out and guess who won! Well there's no point in you guessing so I'll tell ya Damian won everyone lined up while Damians hand was out each person reluctantly placed $50 in it Damian was laughing while the both of us (Sam and I) had this confused look on our faces) I kiss Sam on the cheek and run to get in the shower.

SAMUELS POV  
>Cameron says "awh love birds" I lightly punch him on the chest laughing Marissa sits next to me at the table and i dont say a word to her she starts talking saying;<p>

"Sam I apologize for all the stupid shit I've done and that i almost broke you and Jas up twice" then I look at her and say

"I accept your apology and I don't hold grudges but I don't want to talk to you" Marissa looks upset and Damian sits next to her while she says

"Why do you love her. I'm prettier I deserve you she doesnt understand you like I do" I get up and walk away Damians eyebrows begin to dance when he says

"You love Samuel but he loves Jas! while I Like you what the hell is this? we need to sit down and sort things out"

Everyone agrees When I go to look for my last piece of pie its not there ok ok calm down Sam maybe you ate it already

Jasmines POV  
>When I get out the shower Sam takes me by the hand and sits down and Damian has a gavel that he bangs on the table.<p>

"Ok this is our family meeting no-one will be yelled at this is a place of solitude trust and you can say anything you would like but only when you have the gavel in your hand." he says and takes a deep breath.

"Ok I want to get something off my chest, I like Marissa" Marissa takes the Gavel

"I love Sam" Everyone stops and looks at her while Sam shakes his head I snatch the gavel from her.

"I Love Sam!" Sam gently takes it from me

"And I love Jasmine more than she could ever think of" a tear starts coming down my cheek then Cameron took the gavel.

"Ok this has been weighing on my mind for a while now; I ate the last piece of Sams pie" everyone stops and says "Awhhh Cameron."

Samuel nods and Cameron looks up. "Sorry Man." Samuel takes the gavel and looks at Cameron.

"Well since I ate your sandwich the other day, I think that makes us even." We all laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam walks in the room with suspenders looking ever so sexy, I cant help but smile. He walks up to me and says"I'm ready to go." i'm wearing a black short cocktail dress with ruffles and 6 inch heels.

We're going out for his birthday, he doesnt know that the whole cast will be at the venue we rented out for his birthday he thinks we're gonna go to a club and just dance around, well he's in for a suprise I get in the drivers seat and Sam hops in the passenger seat he looks out the window after ten minutes of driving Sam looks out the window and says "Jas, I think you passed the club love" I laugh and continue to drive his eyes widen "Where are you taking me wait am I being kidnapped by my own girlfriend?" I laugh even harder "Sam calm down" we pull up to this dark venue.

"it's dark in there" I kiss him and run away into the venue he follows me.

When he walks in the lights turn on and confetti and glitter start to flow through the air and a huge SURPRISE! and his eyes widen even more he smiles and is like "oh my gosh! how did you guys even manage to do this without me even knowing?" Everyone points to me while i'm walking towards Sam with drinks in my hand smiling he hugs me around my waist and lets me go while taking his drink running to hug all his friends and family I'm so happy I could pull this off he seems happy. _and when my baby is happy i'm happy_

I walk around and see my mom I hug her.  
>"mom come on you have to meet Samuel" my mom smiles as she says "come on James!" I turn around.<br>"mom why the hell is he here?"  
>"Jasmine I know I screwed up but I want you back"<br>"James what the fuck you cheated on me for 3 years and i was too fucking blind to see it fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me, what the hell do I look like i'm going to take you back? Your baby was just born! Go back to Fiona i'm happy here and I don't need you"

_There I just said it everything i've been thinking since the day we broke up I have closure._ I grab my moms arm and shes laughing while she waves bye to James. "Honey that was wonderful!" I Smirk and tap Sam on the shoulder "Honey this is my mother" My mom is grinning form ear to ear "He's even cuter than James" my eyes widen "Mom dont say his name!" Sam smiles and says "James!" at the top of his lungs laughing hard.

James taps him on the shoulder Sams smile went down to a frown and Sam calls security; he doesnt wanna hurt James but he called him a _'serial asshole'_ James yells at the top of his lungs as he's escorted out of the venue "life is a bitch!" he shouts at us as Sam and I climb in the car he kisses me and I accidentially hit the horn wow! he's never kissed me like that before yup thats it.

I'm in love no question about it I drive us home and the drama from earlier tonight continues...TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: I Love You Shanelle, But I Think You Are A Better Writer Than Me :'( Let The VMA's Hurry Up And Be Over So We Can Get The Next Part! Nami Xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yeah, So Your Argument Is Invalid Shanelle, You Are The Better Writer! ... BTW, Did Anyone See Black Veil Brides Crash VMAs and Walk Down The Black Carpet? Epic :D Ok... **

James was on the step, Drunker than drunk. He's been on a binge. He looks at me.

"Jasmine you bitch you broke my heart!" Sam steps in.

"Hey Jackass! does it make you feel better to know that your disrespectful to women?"  
>James ignores him and picks my hand up then says your his speech is slurred.<br>"Marrying him? *Hiccup* after all we've been through?" He stumbles over towards me Sam looks at me as I look terrified James raises his hand and Sam pushes him to the ground holding his head there on the ground where his body lay. Sam yelled at me to call the cops, I fumbled in my purse but the phone wasnt there, I think I left it in the car.

I begin to run and James fights Sam off, Sam tackles him but couldnt hold him he runs after me and manages to slap me in the face but Sam catches up to him (He doesnt like violence) but he punches him in the face 3 time the third time made James stop fighting. Sam he just lay there waiting for the police to come.

i'm on the ground crying my nose is bleeding and my lip busted. Sam runs over to me when the cops and ambulance come the cops assure me that James will be going away for a long time.

Sam hugs me and picks me up and places me lightly on the stretcher, he holds my hand all the way to the hospital.

I wake up and see Sam smiling at me "Hey beautiful how ya feeling?" he says I look at him and start crying, the doctor comes in and says I can be released. When I get home everyone helped me in and gave me a hug even Marissa seems sympathetic I go to Sams bed and lay down after I get in the shower he's laying there and lifts the covers up I lay on his chest and begin to cry even harder he lifts my chin up and says

"Tell me what your thinking" He says through my wails.

"I ruined your birthday!" Sam shakes his head.

"You got hurt and all your worried about is my birthday being ruined?" I pick his right hand up; there are bruises all over his knuckles from where he punched James.

"well yeah everything was going so perfectly and now this" I kiss his hand and he kisses my forehead I say "Sam I understand if you wanna break up" Sam looks at me as if im insane "Are you crazy? I love you why would I break up with you?" I answer his question with "I have alot of baggage as you can see" He smirks and says "Dont we all? I love you and theres no way i'm letting you go" I begin to cry into his chest as he comforts mr by rubbing my back " Sam I love you so much!" I say and he says quietly "I love you more"


	19. Chapter 19

**Jasmines POV:**

I wake up to find Sam not laying next to me; that made me a little upset. I love waking up to his beautiful smile and intense eyes suddenly. The smell of my favorite breakfast_ waffles with freshly sliced apples and orange juice_ fills the air. I hear foot steps and Marissa comes in with it_ can you imagine how shocked? i was like literally fully shocked at her._ Ok back to Marissa bringing me breakfast, I look at her and shes staring at me.

"whats all this?" Marissa smiles.  
>"You got hurt and i'm trying to take your boyfriend away from you, how much drama do you have to go through?" I smirk as I look at the food.<br>"Ok what did you do to the food?" She shakes her head.  
>"Nothing, Sam cooked it for you." I smile.<br>"He said if I really loved him then I should stop trying to hurt you by trying to steal him away" I laugh,  
>"So this means your gonna stop?" Marissa laughs and snorts a little bit.<br>"I'm sorry Jas but i dont think I'll ever stop but I will cool it for a while" I shake my head.  
>"Cooling it wont do Marissa!" Sam walks in with the phone in his hand and turns the radio on he says "Ok Morgan I have to go" he hangs the phone up<br>"Jas do you like what I did for you there?" I smile and nod  
>"I love it!" Marissa slowly gets up slowly.<br>"I'll give you 2 a moment" I hop out of bed and hug Sam  
>"Samuel your the boyfriend that every girl dreams of" he's silent<br>"Is there something wrong" he shakes his head and says  
>"I love listening to your voice, it soothes me every second I spend with you, i'm in heaven if I wasnt there yesterday I couldve lost you Jas" his voice starts to quiver and I cant speak because I'm in tears we rock back and fourth as Michael Jackson's Don't Walk Away begins to play I say into his chest.<br>"I wouldnt have left you I couldnt have I love you too much to have left you here" I hear Sam sniffle.  
>"Jasmine I'm just glad your here with me now, life without you is dull and I need you with me I promise to never hurt physically a man who raises his hand to a women is a coward" I hug Sam tighter and whisper<br>"I love you" then Sam  
>"Can I keep you" " I smile and look up at his tear filled eyes and nod my head.<p>

Cameron walks in with Damian and says "oops just ruined a moment didnt I?" I smile and he smirks and walks away slowly as he whispers "Sorry."

Samuel laughs through his tears and I wipe them away with the sleeve of my top.

"We gotta stop crying." I say and he smiles.  
>"Yeah." He kisses me and I smile.<br>"I Love you." He nods and scrunches his nose.  
>"I love you too." He says and I kiss his button nose, making him laugh.<p>

I look up at the door to see Marissa_. The Broken-hearted Marissa. The Marissa Who Thought She Could Have My Boyfriend. The Marissa Who Was Convinced My Boyfriend Loves Her. The Marissa Who Loves My Boyfriend. The Marissa Who Was Once Anorexic. The Marissa Who Wanted Nothing More Than To Curl Up In A Ball And Cry Until Samuel Changed His Mind. The Marissa Who Hasn't Ate In Three Days, Because She Thinks He Doesn't Want Her Because She Is 'Fat.' _

Oversight View:

The Thing Is, Jas Doesn't Know About The Last Two Things, No One Does. Nobody Knows What Marissa Has Done To Herself _Again. _Nobody Knows, That In An Hour And Thirty Minutes, Marissa Will Faint, When Left Alone In The House And By The Time They Get Back; She'll Be On Her Way To Hospital And The Show Will Be On A Two-Week Break. And While They Wait In The House For News, Samuel Starts To Blame Himself...


	20. Chapter 20

When everyone found out the news that Marissa was in the hospital they dropped what they had been doing immediately and piled into their cars.

I feel _horrible._ when we get to the hospital, the doctor tells us that Marissa hasn't been eating for several days and fainted from malnutrition. When we go to see Marissa she bursts into tears, I go over and hug her and apologize that if I did anything at all for this to happen that i deeply regret it.

When everyone gets the chance to speak with her we asked her what drove her to do this to herself again. S

he said she's in love with Samuel and that the reason she did it was because she thought the reason Sam didn't love her was because she was _fat_.

Sam started tearing up when he went to go and hug her, she began to cry.

"Sam don't it still hurts to even be near you" Sam walks away and sits in a chair next to Damian, his leg begins to tremble.

**Samuels POV:**  
>I turn and look at Damian who looks like he's tore up inside. I rub his shoulder and tell him it's going to be ok, his face turns red as he says<p>

"how is anyone going to be ok the girl I love is laying in a hospital bed?" a tear rolls down his face I feel this gut wrenching feeling in my stomache. _It's guilt._ I can't help but feel like the one to blame, if I loved her none of this would have ever happened.

"Sam" I hear Marissa calling me she's in tears with her hair tied back and an IV in her arm  
>"You can tell me what you wanted to say now" I hold her hand close to my heart and look at her.<br>"Marisaa I'm so sorry this happened to you, I thought you beat it, I guess, I thought ."

She nods in agreement. "Marissa your beautiful inside and out" she smiles.  
>"Really, you don't think I'm fat?" i look at her like she's crazy.<br>"You're not fat and you don't have to do anything for a guy if they can't accept you for the way you are, then screw them!" Markssa chuckles  
>"Any guy would be lucky to had you and there's a very upset damian in the waiting room, hes worried sick about you." Marissa closes her eyes and sighs<br>"Sam can you tell me one thing why do you love Jas?" I smirk.  
>"How much time do you have left for visitors?" I shake my head and say;<br>"have you ever been so drawn to someone you can't bare to be away from them for more than a second? She's all I could ever think about right now im not even concerned about this competiton it's all about her"  
>"Geez she's that special, huh?" she says, then begins to cry.<br>"I have nothing or no one out there for me!" Damian walks in as I try to comfort her and says to her,  
>"Marissa I need you in my life. Will you please just give me a chance?" He says, taking his hands out of her pockets and sitting on the other side of her bed.<p>

I give him her hand as she cries and walk out to Jas.

Marissa's POV:  
>I watch him walk out to her and look at Damian, holding my hand and looking down.<p>

"Damian, I..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Marissa's POV  
><strong> I turn to Damian as my voice breaks when I look out the window and see Sam and Jas kissing

"I have to admit I like you, but I ... I have to get better before I can actually be in a relationship we can friends first and see if that blossoms into anything."  
>Damian looks at me and says "The more time I get to spend with you the better" he kisses me on the forehead and takes his chain off from around his neck and places it in my hand.<br>"Damian I couldnt." I say and he refuses to take it back from me I hold the chain close to my heart and smile.

Damian sits down and doesnt leave my side until I'm released. He drives me home and 'you make me smile' by Uncle Kracker plays Damian turns it up and says "You know this is how I feel about you" I smile as he begins to sing the song as loud as he possibly could I start to laugh and when Damian stops the car I lean over and kiss him, he giggles like a little school girl he leans over and kisses me again. The light turns green and the drivers behind us begin to honk their horns I laugh and whisper "maybe you should start driving" Damian takes me to a pizzeria due to the doctors orders he wants me to eat something not so healthy tonight. I get out of the car and see Sam's car here, my heart stops. Damian says "We can leave and go to another pizza spot if you want to ya know" I shake my head and grab Damian by the hand and walk into the pizzeria

**Jasmines POV  
><strong> I see Marissa walking in holding hands with Damian he's smiling and she looks like she's on a mission She let's go of Damians hand and walks up to the counter I lean over and take the last piece of pizza and Sam laughs and tries to take it from me as Damian asks if he can sit in the booth with us.

we nod our heads as I proceed to fight with Sam over the last piece Sam laughs and "Come on i'm a man, i need food" I look at him and pick the pizza up and bite it Sam looks at me and says "Your my freaking girlfriend you think it bothers me you bit the pizza?" he picked the last sliced and crammed it in his mouth I laughed and got up to get us some sodas

**Samuel's POV**  
>Damian looks at me and says "you two are too damn cute" I nod my head and say "So are you and what looks like your new girlfriend" I smirk at Damian and he smirks and raises his eyebrows "I wish" he looks back at Marissa while she's carrying the pizza over, she sets it on the table and when Damian opens it it has every type of meat imaginable Marissa smiles and here comes my lady.<p>

**Jasmines POV**  
>"Here you go mister" I hand him the soda awkwardly while smiling at Sam<br>"sorry guys we gotta go catch the movie"  
>Marissa says; "oh what movie are you gonna watch?" Sams eyes light up and Damian shakes his head.<br>"Oh that movie" Damian laughs really hard.  
>"what? I dont understand"<br>Damian laughs even harder "Dammit Marissa cant you tell their about to go make out?" everyone laughs as Marissa says "Awkward" and nods.


	22. Chapter 22

When Sam and I get back from our "movie" Damian was sleep on the couch. Sam said "Sshh" as he quietly went to the trunk of his car, I smiled and removed all of the stuff that might get damaged and put them in a box. I went to the kitchen and helped Sam.

Marissa came down and was laughing, looks like she knows whats gonna happen! We put Green food coloring in water balloons and super soakers waiting for the time to be right. The rest of the cast come down stairs to join the festivities, I had a super soaker in one hand and a bucket of balloons in the other.

We counted silently and on 'Go' went a ton of Green water, ambushing Damian. He woke up and looked like the incredible hulk but with blue eyes

"What the hell is this?" Damian yells.  
>"Remember when me and Jas were sleep?" Sam says as two balloons go flying through the air and Damian makes the same face he mad in the mash-up video of ice ice baby and under pressure.<br>Sam continues "Singing Danny Boy?" Sam loads his super soaker, Damian laughs-his white t shirt is completely green  
>"Oh its on" Damian says as he reaches for balloons.<p>

For the first time, no-one is having an issue or starting drama in the house it's just pure fun! Robert Ulrich knocks on the door to check up on Marissa he says "guys i'm coming in" giving us fair warning. Everyone hides. As soon as he steps into the room; he's plastered in green water and says "glad to know you guys are getting along so well" everyone drops their weapons and laughs as Robert leaves the house, drenched. I laugh and say "we gotta clean this up now." Everyone gets out their phones as if they didnt hear me.

I pull Sam close to me and ask him what he plans to do about this green mess we've created he smiles and holds the phone up to his ear "Hello, we need your biggest team of people hear" Sam says the address and thanks them immediately. I walk to get in the shower and Sam being Sam runs and slides across the water and starts playing the air guitar. I laugh and take a wrong step and fall on Sam he laughs and Cameron walks by and says "whenever i'm around you two are having a moment" he throw a balloon; green gunk landing on us- especially a huge splatter on Sam's dreads. I laugh and trip Cam, I get up and help Sam up and leave the two of them to talk I see Damian pinned against a wall kissing Marissa. She seems happy, truly happy. And it doesn't look like she has taken Damian's chain off either!

With my other little eye, what do I see? Hannah's jealousy is showing; you can see a spark in her eye. That cannot be good. Sam is putting up signs that say family meeting.

Today was overall a pretty fucking good day you wanna know something? I love this kid and I swear imma marry him one day


	23. Chapter 23

After I scrub all of the green off my skin I go to the family meeting Sam planned. Everyone looks tense. Hannah is looking at Damian who's looking at Marissa who's looking at Sam Whos looking at me. _What happened I was only in the shower for 45 minutes?_ I awkwardly walk and sit by Sam shocked. He takes the Gavel and says;

"Does anyone wanna fill Jas in on what happened?" no-one answers Sam turns around and picks up a pile of fluff and looks guilty. Everyone is looking down and not making eye contact with me. I look at it and ask what the fluff was. Sam murmurs and I say

"Sorry what?" then he says out loud  
>"Sigfried" my eyes widen as I grab what was left of my favorite stuff tiger.<br>I yell "What happened?"  
>Marissa says; "its kind of a funny story"..she chuckles<br>"Well we were playing around she with hockey sticks and he was the closest thing. He got hit out the window and fell into a wood chipper" I begin to cry.  
>"What's the big deal you can just get another one." Sam shakes his head at Marisaa and mouths the word 'NO' then I begin to scream.<br>"This is why I dot fucking like you! You think beauty is only skin deep and things like Sigfried can be replaced!" Sam rubs my shoulder and tries to calm me down, my sides hurt.  
>"My father gave that to me! When I was 4 he died when I was 5! it's irreplaceable you bitch!" Marissa looks as if she is in shock.<p>

Alex comes over to comfort me he has been through the pain of losing his father. I hug Alex and Sam they seem to understand. Marissa apologizes and I told her straight out; "Get the fuck away from me I no longer wish to speak with you.". As I clench the remaining memories I have left of my father I begin to think she didn't know.

I walk to where Marissa ran and sit next to her she looks at me with her red, tear stained face and apologizes again. I give her a hug and through my tears I forgive her and apologize for lashing out at her. I grab her hand and take her back to the meeting. Cameron has the gavel now and he's talking saying how he wants Alex to quit being so arrogant.

"Alex has been quite snippy lately" I shake my head  
>"guys! We need to get along now asap we can't go through anymore shit!" everyone nods their heads in agreement and come together for a group hug.<p>

I grab what was left of Sigfried and Sams lighter and ask Sam to take a walk with me, he seems to be my comfort right now. He holds my hand, with fingers intertwined. I sit down on a bench and pull the fluff and lighter out of my pocket. "Wait are you sure you wanna do this" Sam says and grabs my hand. I smile and nod my head I light the fluff and tell Sam what has been going on in my head;

"I haven't gotten closure for 13 years and that sometimes I can still feel my father around me everytime a breeze blows." I start to rub my arms. Sam runs to his car and gets a blanket and wraps it around me. I lay down on it and Sam lays next to me, he won't let me be alone. I hug him as I fall asleep in the park.

The next morning I open my eyes. Sam is just sitting there watching me sleep. _How cute is that?_ I sit up and he hugs his knees and looks at me.  
>"So did you get any closure"<br>I nod my head and say "yes this incident was just what the doctor ordered it was time for me to let go" Sam hugs me and clears his throat.  
>"I can't believe we slept out here" as he looks around and people walking their dogs are staring as if they just saw a ghost.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

I sit next to Sam and start to laugh. He looks at me "What? He asks. I just look at his hair and start to pick the leaves out after I'm finished I help Sam up and we took a stroll through the park we talked and then he a text from Damian saying the competition starts today. I smile and grab Sams keys, I run from him he catches me and hugs me from the back and snatches his keys back. _I've been asking to drive his car for a while and he refuses to let me although I let him drive mine but hey typical couple stuff._ I give him a bug hug and kiss him before walking to the car.

Three hours later.  
>Turns out this weeks theme is sexuality. I hold Sam's hand before I begin to laugh. "Well this shouldn't be to hard for you Sam." he smirks and his cheeks turn red and he shakes his head like he's embarrassed. I kiss him on the cheek and tell him that he'll be perfect.<p>

While we were practicing 'Like A Virgin' by Madonna I couldn't help but get jealous even though it was acting everyone was all over Sam and I could tell that he was jealous too when Cam and I got pretty close.

Later that day Ashley Fink and Mark Salling from Glee walked in the room with Robert. My heart stopped. _Mark is one of my absolute favorite people on Glee and from the look on Sam's face when I looked at Mark, he knew it_. When we got done performing Sam was announced the winner because as Ashley said he was equally sexy to both the boys and girls.

I smile and kiss him on the cheek and look at him. "I told him so" I say with a smile.

"Ok Sam, since you won the challenge you get to pick your partner and who everyone else will partner up with." Sam smiles.  
>"Well it's very obvious that I chose Jasmine" he picked my hand up and kissed it then says "Jas you wanna help me out here?" I smile and say ok.<br>"hmm Damian and Marrissa" Sam says  
>"nice choice, I chose Cameron and Alex" Cameron's eyes got big.<br>"Challenge accepted" everyone chuckles.

In our section of the video im playing this innocent high school girl and Sam is the intense bad boy; who happens to be my boyfriend by the way.

The song for the video is teenage dream by Katy Perry Sam and I are in a car and going to this drive in movie (really makeout place) when we're done with everything,

Erik says "You guys really have chemistry but this time I want you to kiss!" I look at him and say "No problem" We did the section perfectly then, the time came for the kiss well I guess you can count it as one kiss, Erik ended up saying cut for 2 minutes before he just left us alone. The others were cheering in the back Cameron was talking to Hannah (who visits everyday) about what he's most scared about.

Alex shakes his head and says "Cameron you can't catch Gay!"  
>Cameron says "I know Alex I know"<p>

Alex had been very frustrated lately like he's been inside his head he goes to Robert and requests a chat with him and Zach after the video shoot meanwhile in the car Sam and I are still making out.

Erik walks by and kicks the door and say "Cut!" into a mega phone I get up and my hair is everywhere. I look down and Samuels 'package' is well how do I say this well to be blunt he has a boner. I whisper at Sam who's grinning from ear to ear and his face drains Erik looks at him and says "woah" and throws a towel to Sam.

Sam Hides his boner with the towel and runs everyone laughs and says great job the video turned out amazing! Alex never talked to Zach and Robert he figured he could just talk to Ryan himself since he was in the bottom 3 with Marissa and Cameron when he gets on stage he says;

"Hi my name is Alex Newall and I quit"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. Chapter 25

**Marissa's POV  
><strong> I kiss Damian and sit next to him.

"Damain I have to tell you something" Alex walks in fairly calm everyone looks at him and ask what's up he says

"This competition isn't for me. I'm going home" everyones mouth drops.

I run to hug Alex and tell him whatever he decides to do in life he will be great. Alex tells everyone not to be upset because this was his choice and it makes him happy everyone held back ther feelings until he left. Things are getting to surreal.

I sit back down next to Damian who looks a bit shook up I say;  
>"Are you ready for what I need to tell you?" he nods<br>"I think I'm falling for you. Like in love with you Damian" Damian smiles and says  
>"Really? You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth" I kiss Damian and tell him I'll be right back.<p>

I go to see Sam and Jasmine I need to apologize.

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>Marissa walks in and I greet her with a hug and a friendly hello Sam waves and says "Sup?"  
>"I just wanted to apologize for all the shit I've put you guys through trying to take you away from Jas I was wrong and you'll be glad to know that I'm in love"<br>I smile and say "With Damian? Congratulations!" she smiles and Sam gets up and says  
>"Hmm you guys have your girl talk I'm gonna go talk to Damian"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I walk around the corner to see Damian smiling and for no apparent reason I say;<br>"Congrats bro I heard"  
>"Word gets out quick here" I laugh and the girls come running in saying they wanna double date oh my.<p>

**Jasmine's POV** "  
>Sam we should go on a double date with Marissa and Damian" Sam says<br>"sure i'm down" can you tell who my new best friend is? I'll give you a clue, it's the girl I used to call a bitch, who I was worried would steal my boyfriend, Who I thought my boyfriend loved a few weeks ago. Mmhmm. It's** Marissa.**


	26. Chapter 26

Im jamming to Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit when Sam walks in. I can't even hear him I turn around an jump and take my ear phones out Sam has a dozen roses one of them is fake. I don't care how cliche you say this next line is but it made me cry.

"I'll love you until the last one dies" you get it because the last one is fake and can..well you should get it by now. I smile and start to cry as Sam gives me a hug. His eyes are glistening, Marissa walks in with Damian who just gave her a Teddy bear on HIS birthday.

She smiles Marissa and says "are you guys ready to go partayyy?" I smile and kiss Sam on the cheek and pull my new found best friend to our room to get ready. I help her do her make up although she does it perfectly, I dont know why she likes my style of doing make up and she does my hair. I hear the guys out there wrestling after we get finished. I look at marissa and say;

"hmm there's something missing from your outfit" I pick up a pair of what I call "lady gaga" (Ray Bans) glasses and hand them to her "you look beatuiful M" I tell her she smiles and says

"well you look breathtaking" we walk out together and the guys stand up at the same time and their eyes are both lit up Sam looks at me and says

"m'am I think I'll have to steal you from your husband"  
>I laugh and say "Silly, I'm not married"<br>Sam smiles and says "Wanna be?"

I have no idea what to say to that. I pat Sam on the chest and walk away he smiles and chases me like Michael Jackson chases Tatiana in The Way You Make Me Feel video.

I smile and get in the car

Marissas POV  
>Damian holds my hand and says your beautiful I look at him and playfully say "stop it" he smiles and says "you make me not feel numb" I stop and just stare at him for a while "Damian that the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me"<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Chapter 27

**Samuel's POV**  
>I looked at Jasmine while she was driving my car.. That right I finally let her drive my baby! I look at her and she looks breathtaking I couldnt wait to get her home and get her in bed...<p>

_Now I know what your thinking_ ..But I just wanna hold her all night; inhale her precious scent and watch her sleep I laughed and said out loud;

"Damn I cant wait to get you alone" She stopped the car and smiled that sexy smile that I love so much, She leaned over and kissed me. My heart its racing so fast.

I WANT her wanting as in she's mine and always will be...I kiss her harder The drivers behind us beeped their horns Jasmine smiles in the middle of that kiss her lips are so soft and warm I'd kiss them all day if she'd let me. She's good for me and I love her.

_Genuine love_._ The love that's in fairy tales. _This has to be to good to be _true_. She pulls over into a barren parking lot and whispers in my ear

"I think we're gonna be late to Damian's party"  
>I smile and say "I dont think he'll be too mad" I lean over and kiss her.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>My head is saying <em>you love him.<em> my heart is saying _you wanna marry him._

I just wanna lay next to him for a while his eyes are so perfect, his lips are so tender. I grab his hair and my heart is racing I feel as though I'm one with him.

I stop kissing him and just stare into his eyes I cant stop smiling.

**Samuel's POV**  
>She has a hold of my hair and is staring me in the eyes. The windows are fogging up I say out loud<p>

"I dont wanna go far" she agrees with me as she pushes towards the window her lipstick stains are all over my face and neck. I stop her and smile.

**Jasmines POV**  
>This is the most incredible moment of my life. No-one understands me but him. I push him against the window once more, he has hickies all over his neck I dont wanna go too far, I want him him being mine and always will be but I dont wanna scare him off with all the marriage talk.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>Oh God why'd you make me so lucky?<p>

This is amazing she understands me I wanna marry this girl.

But i'm scared If I bring up marriage...

..._will I scare her off?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I pull away from the intense kiss when our cell phones start to ring.<br>Marissa texted me; _"where are you guys? Xo"_

**Samuel's POV  
><strong> I feel my phone vibrate, but I ignore it; I cant just stop making out with the girl of my dreams. _damn! she broke the kiss_ .. I check my phone and Damian sent me a text telling me; "_Hurry up its time to shuffle!" _

I laugh and Jas looks in the mirror and fixes her lipstick. I look in the mirror and see red lip stick stains all over my face and my neck is covered in what the hell?

I laugh and kiss her on the cheek as she hands me a make up wipe to remove the lipstick, I cant shake this feeling.

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong> Samuel looks so cute while trying to get that lipstick off his face! Oh my I got some on his bowtie! _Dammit!_

**Samuel's POV**  
>Jasmine's freaking out because she got lipstick on my bowtie. <em>I dont care!<em> I wish she knew that. She stops the car and fumbles around in her purse, she pulls out this shiny box with a ribbon wrapped around it and hands it to me.

** Jasmines POV**  
>Samuel's eyes light up when I hand him the box and when he opens; it he grins from ear to ear.<p>

I got him a new Bowtie its black with red details it matches his outfit perfectly.

He leans over and kisses me and whispers

_"I love you"_

Those words _intoxicate me_.

I need him in my arms he, he's the only thing on my mind right now. When we get to the party Marissa and Damian greet us laughing saying that they hoped we enjoyed ourselves.

**Samuel's POV**  
>"What are you talking about we got lost!" Jasmine chuckles as Marissa taps her cheek looking at me, what is she loo- <em>oh crap.<em>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>If you were wondering why Marissa was tapping her cheek it was because Samuel has Red lip prints from my lipstick on the side of his cheek. I kiss him once more and pull him to the dance floor as the music continues to play I see the birthday boy and Marissa getting cozy on the dance floor. I look down and Sam takes 2 fingers and lifts my chin up and places his forehead on mine and stares into my eyes we're so close right now.<p>

I place my hands behind his neck and pull him closer I dont notice anyone else on the dance floor its just me and him right now. Sam gently places his hands on my waist. His hands are so strong and his grip is firm

I long to be closer to him.

The music stops and Sam and I are still standing there staring into each others eyes Damian walks by and says "its time to go."

**Samuels POV  
><strong> I pull Jasmine to the car gently shes so sweet and im lucky that shes mine. I help her out of the car and carry in her purse and shoes she runs to get in the girl shower, I go into the guys shower.

**Jasmines POV  
><strong>When I get out of the shower, rose petals are lined to Sam's room. No-one is in there. I really dont know where everyone is. I follow the rose petals and when I enter the room;

I see candles in the shape of heart. _This is so romantic. O_n the bed are chocolate covered strawberries and Sams on one knee with a sign that says

"Will you cuddle with me tonight?"

_What do you think I said?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Jasmine's POV**  
>The candles are flickering and im sitting on the bed being fed strawberries by Sam the last one he decided to hold in his mouth to feed me... did I go for it? fuck yeah I did that was the sweetest one yet he smiled and said "I just wanna thank you" I said "For what babe" he smiled and said "For being you" Samuels POV You know its love when the girl your with will eat a starwberry out of your mouth and lead it into a kiss The candle light makes her skin glow even more than it already does I go into the closet and pull out a rectangular box and hand it to Jasmine it has a red ribbon tied around it.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I opened it and started to cry Sam got me a locket it says "Can I keep you?" on it I smile and kissed Sam before I laid down I couldnt have asked for a more perfect night Sam lays down next to me.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I kiss her on the ear and say "So can I?" she looks at me with this confused face "Can I keep you?" She smiles and says "You had me the first time we kissed" She rolls over and faces me and just stares at me chills run down my spine I'm lost for words.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>His silence says everything and nothing at the same time. I need him in my life he's the color to my world without him is just like fifties television.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I close my eyes for a few seconds and feel her arms and leges gently wrapped around me I smile and inhale her scent. She lets me go and I say hey what gives? she laughs and says " wait a minute" She comes back in these sexy short pajamas with kitties all over them and the stuffed animal I gave her. I smile and say<p>

"Get your sexy ass over here" She laughs and jumps on the bed, out of nowhere my phone rings I go to answer it and Jas says "nope" and takes my phone and stuffs it in her-boobs! I'm so tempted just to take my hand and dig it out, although, she would probably kill me.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Sams phone rang and I took it from him... its now in my chest his eyes are focusing on my chest he looks like hes tempted to just reach in he reaches and I smack his hand and say no way tonight your mine.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I bite my lip theres so many ways I can take that statement I bite my lip once more and take it as innocent as possible she lays down on top of me and just burrows her face in my chest.. I can feel her heart beating I feel her kissing my chest, I stop her and kiss her deeply could I have asked for a more perfect girlfriend she gets up and runs to the kitchen I chase her she goes into the fridge and pulls out the whipped cream. My eyes widen " Jasmine Ann what are you gonna do with that?" I say with a smirk.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Samuel Peter, what do you think?" I and wink at him.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>She pushes me on the couch and takes my shirt off and sprays whipped cream all over my chest, her tongue is making warm circles all over me. oh gosh what is this feeling-I arch my back and she just smile. BAM! The door slams open and everyone comes filing in and a big Uh-oh fills the quiet.<p>

Jasmine gets up laughing with whipped cream all over her face and runs to my room I go with her in a hurry.. and Cameron yells "It looks like two somebodies are gonna get it in"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm Not The Writer Of This Story As You Well Know, Guys, This Chapter Will In The Words Of Samuel Larsen Himself 'Blow Someone's Mind, Y'know?"**

**Samuel's POV**  
>Jasmine looks at me and pushes me back down on the bed and finished eating all the whipped cream. I loved and I meant loved the feeling of her tongue on my skin she stops and I look at her and smile.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Sam that was pretty good whipped cream..but we almost got ourselves into trouble.. I dont wanna ya know until we .."<br>**Samuels POV**  
>"Until we what Jas?" I already know what shes gonna say. <em>I think but i wanna hear her say them to me.<em>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Promise you wont freak out?" Sam half mocks me;<br>"I Samuel Peter Acosta Larsen promise not to freak out"  
>"Fine." I say and take a deep breath.<br>"Uhm I dont wanna.. ya know until.." Samuel Smirks I stutter;  
>"Un- Until we get-" Samuel smiles even harder and holds my hand.<br>"Dammit Sam until we get married"

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Yeah I knew what you were gonna say." she pushes me lightly on the chest and says<br>"Then why did you make me say it you jerk!" She leans over and kisses me while Im still holding her hand. I break the kiss and look into her eyes.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Samuel breaks the kiss <em>why did I have to bring this subject up?<em> Sams just sitting there smiling.  
>"Sam say something please"<p>

**Samuel's POV  
><strong> _Im lost for words I dont know what to say._ A tear is starting to roll down her cheek

"Why, are you crying? I've been thinking the same thing... I love you Jas"

She hugs me tight and doesnt wanna let go.

**Jasmine's POV**  
><em>Sam just agreed with the hardest thing i've ever had to say and, he's been thinking the same thing! he wants to marry me!<em>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"We'll just hold the wedding off for at least another year" She agrees.. I just want her to meet my family first she's <em>all<em> I talk to them about.

*Everyone comes filing in*

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Samuel gets down on one knee and everyone says "AWHHHH" really loud my cheeks are burning he takes my hand and I stand up and he says;<p>

"Jasmine Ann Smith, I love so much about you, your eyes, your hair, your smile your scent your voice, your body-"

He breaks off and bites his lip as he looks me up and down then he continues;

"I love the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you smile when you sleep, the way you dont like your food touching, Everything about you baby...Jasmine will you please do me the incredible honor of being mine FOREVER?"

I wipe the tears out of my eyes and Kneel next to him and kiss him harder than I ever have before he pulls a box out of his pocket and shows me the ring. I cry and kiss him once more.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

**Samuel's POV**  
>She said yes! I jump up and hug her as everyone cheer and I hear champagne bottles popping and Marrissa throws confetti at us.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Samuel Larsen! did you plan this whole thing out?" I say in shock and he smirks.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Well yeah" I say back and try not to burst; <em>the girl of my dreams has agreed to marry me- <strong>me<strong>_.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I cant believe it he just proposed .. meaning he's gonna be mine <strong>FOREVER!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Cameron puts the 'Bruno Mars' album <em>Doo Wops and Hooligans<em> And plays Marry You! I dance with Samuel we've everyone's had a couple drinks so its pretty loud in here. I kiss Sam sloppily and tell him I'm glad he's gonna be mine and he hiccups and says  
>"You have no idea how-" *hiccup* " how long i've been waiting f-f-f-for you to say this" I smile.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>Everyones pretty much trashed at this point. Im dancing super close with Jas and I love it the way she moves hypnotizes me.<p>

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong> I feel at home in his arms we're closer than ever on the dance floor then I belt out the line of the song **_"IS IT THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES OR IS IT THIS DANCING JUICE WHO CARES BABY I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU"_** Samuel Laughs and kisses me everyone laughs and Marissa pops another bottle of champagne.

_The rest is a blacked out blur._ I wake up on the floor of the kitchen laying on Samuel we're covered in chocolate and cornflakes and I have an engagement ring on my finger. I gently get off Sam and stumble my head is pounding the fridge is wide open and so are all of the cabinets the couches are turned over I look and the front door is wide open. I see Cam passed out with a champagne bottle in his hand Damian and Marissa are lying on the bathroom floor. I'm so confused.

I hear Sam coughing and I stumble to the kitchen to help him up

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Ow my head is pounding" Jasmine stumbles in with a ring on her finger <em>did I ask her to marry me last night?<em>

I cant remember anything shes covered in chocolate with some type of cereal all over her I say "well, hello love" she extends her hand and helps me up

"Holy shit!" The whole house is trashed and I mean _trashed._

Damian gets up and says "I've got something you might wanna see" he plugs the the camera into the tv.

**Jasmine's POV** So apparently we had a food fight and it was a pretty sexy one it started out with me trying to squirt chocolate syrup in his mouth I missed completely but it still doesnt explain why the couches are tipped over. the video continues to play _Cam got his drink on and stood on the couch then fell of it and Marissa and Damian were behind the camera laughing at everyone._

**Samuel's POV**  
>Jasmine whispers in my ear "what happened last night?" and shows me the ring my eyes widen.<p>

Damian clears his throat and says "I can clear that up for ya" He rewinds it to the beginning of the video.

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>Sams on one knee and it refreshes my memory and I turn around.  
>"oh my gosh I remember now! we were completely sober when you asked me!" Samuel smiles.<br>"Even if I was trashed I wouldve meant it" I smile and sit on his lap as I ask  
>"You wanna call that maid service again?" he laughs and says "HELL YEAH!"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>After I call the maids service I lick Jasmines face she taste so good I whisper in her ear and say "hmmm I could just eat you up"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>All I can say was how hot was that.. fuck I need a tonic or something my head is killing me. Sam makes his way to the bathroom to get in the shower I follow him and he turns around and looks left to right<br>"uhm what are ya doing?"  
>"I don't know" as i pull him closer to me and kiss him he stops and says<br>"Jas theres no way your getting in the shower with me...he looks me up and down and says way too many fucking distractions he rubs my back and kisses me on the forehead.  
><em>Damn how did he know my plans?<em> He stops walking and says;

"Because I know you"

_What the hell! I said that in my head_ Sam laughs and says "I know you did." He winks and walks off.


	32. Chapter 32

**Jasmine's POV**  
>The camera crew got food poisoning so we have another two weeks off from the show. Im so infatuated with Sam. I've been by him every second of the day sometimes we dont even speak we just hold hands and and lay down or sit next to each other.<p>

"Sam I love you"

**Samuel's POV**  
>"I love you too baby" I smile she doesnt know that I planned a dinner for her to meet my family.<br>"Hey babe you wanna go out and get some food for dinner?"

**Jasmine's POV**  
>He's up to something I just know it!<p>

"Sure baby let me go get changed" I get up and walk out in the sexiest dress and heels I have Marissa do my make up and hair.

**Samuel's POV**  
>There she goes again being the sexiest woman on the planet<p>

"Come on lets go" As I'm driving she looks at me saying "what are you up to?"

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Oh, nothing" he says innocently. I smile; knowing he has something up his sleeve we pull up to my favorite restaurant he pulls my ring out of his pocket and gently slides it on my finger.<p>

I smile as Sam opens the door for me. _Samuel Larsen, the perfect gentleman. W_e walk in and the host says "Party name?"

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Uh Larsen" I tell him. <em>Im so nervous.<em> Jas really has no idea my family and her mother is here.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>As we're escorted to the table I see her "Mommy!" I say with joy as I hug her hiding the ring I turn around Sams family is smiling I turn around and hug each of them.<p>

First I hug Samuels mother, then his father, then Morgan, and the incredible Manoloa.

"Wow I had no idea I was gonna meet you guys today! somebody didnt tell me" I tug at my dress, im super nervous this is the first time im meeting everyone.

"You look fine!.. your all he ever talks about to us you know?" Morgan says and Sam's eyes widen as he sips his water. Samuel's mother takes my hand (not the one with the ring) and says;

"Your beautiful, Samuel I like her!"  
>Sam's dad smiles and says "You do have great taste in women" Sam smiles and says "Thanks, I plan on keeping her awhile."<p>

I smile and kiss him on the cheek everyone including my mother says " So.."

**Samuel's POV**  
>Everyones waiting for this big announcement. I clear my throat and say "Everyone I have an announcement" Jasmines eyes are sparkling. I grab her by the hand and help her stand up<p>

"Jasmine and I are engaged" I show everyone her hand as I kiss her lightly keeping it PG for the family. The whole family Claps their hands and get up to congratulate us.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>My mother is so happy she's crying and I was just welcomed into the family of the boy (or should I say man, now that he is 20!) that I love.<p>

Morgan says "So when do you guys wanna get hitched?" I look at Sam and he looks at me and we both shrug our shoulder when the night was over Sam asked me what I thought of the surprise I look at him and pout

"You couldve told me you sexy jerk, I wouldve worn something better so your mom would like me."

**Samuel's POV** "Like you Jas? She loves you!" Jasmines eyes lit up and she told me something, something that made my heart soar.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Your the best thing that has ever happened to me Sam" a tear rolls down my cheek.<br>He smiles and says "Oh boy here comes that feeling"  
>"What feeling Sam?" he pulls off into a parking lot and kisses me<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Jas whenever you say stuff like that it give me the urge to just kiss you!" I say with a smile.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Wanna go to the movies?" I laugh as I come down off the high that Sams kiss gave me. Sam pulls up at the house and carries me in and says "You dont ever ever have to ask me twice about "movies"<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong> Lately I cant stop singing and listening to love songs _they are really speaking to me right now Samuel makes me feel speechless I feel as though my love will not be wasted on him._

**Samuel's POV  
><strong> I'm writing my vows not even caring about this competition any more. _I'll give it up for a life with Jasmine._

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I hope Sam wont mind if <em>I quit the competition.<em> Life with him is so much better. I mean yeah my one chance to be on Glee_ but what then?_ I might not get to see my love anymore or maybe just rarely. I'm seriously thinking about quitting so I can plan the wedding and look for an apartment with Sam-I've gotten everything I've ever wanted from this competition, love is more important now.

**Samuel's POV**  
>Jasmine walks in and I stash my notebook behind my pillow she looks worried about something.<p>

"Jas what's the matter?" she rubs my leg and a chill passes through my entire body.  
>"I wanna quit the competition" She said my mouth drops.<br>"Why? I ask in shock.  
>"Well, If I win what time will I get to see you? and where can I go without people saying hey can I have an autograph? sure fame is cool.. but I want love!" she looks at me for comfort.<p>

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>"I've been thinking the same thing baby!" I hold his hand and smile and look behind his pillow  
>"Whats that Sam?"<br>"it's my vows" he says I smile; knowing that he was serious about us getting _married._  
>"Sam we cant tell anyone that we plan on quitting"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>Thats it we're throwing the competition, I'll still make it big. My dreams are already coming true. <em>I have her. <em>**MY DREAM.**

I smile and get a call from Skip saying that a record producer was really interested in our sound and that he wants to sign us, The bad news is I have to be away from Jas for a month.

"Jas! you wont believe the good news! a record label wants to sign Bridges I Burn!" I say and she smiles.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I smile and jump on him then he holds me tight and inhales deeply. "Whats the bad news?" I ask, there <em>has<em> to be bad news.

**Samuel's POV**  
>"We have to do publicity for a month, going on the road ya know like on a tour bus no shows just publicity"<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Jasmines POV  
><strong> I let go of Sam slowly and say.

"You know one month can quickly turn into a year and you'll find someone else and not wanna marry me anymore" I know, I know I'm being selfish and should let him go have fun with Skip. Samuel looks at me his face is bright red he's upset and I can tell.

**Samuels POV**  
>I start to cry as I'm thinking that I have to leave her for my career then I look at her and say<p>

"It's impossible for me to find another love like ours! I dont want some pretty girl off the street I cant cuddle with some random fangirl on the street I dont want just anyone to hold Jasmine I want you and I always will"

I cant control my tears I look up and she has her face buried into her hands I can stand to see her cr,y it breaks my heart. I wipe her tears and kiss her on the forehead. I get a message from Skip with all the details, I start smiling and wipe my tears away I pull Jas closer to me.

**Jasmines POV**  
>I look at Sam and he's smiling. He puts his phone in front of my face The message read:<p>

_Will travel around the united states and London and each band member can bring a guest._

Skip wrote at the end of the message:

_Meaning you can bring your lovely dovey fiance Jas so, stop your whaling._

I laughed and hugged Sam. Damian walks in and says; "woah your face are red! has someone been crying?" Sam and I wipe our faces and say we're just so happy about our upcoming future ... _We didnt tell him that we're quitting._

I kiss Sam and tell him "I can't wait for our future together" and that I couldnt wait to be closer to him and have his children.

**Samuels POV**  
><em>She wants to have my babies!<em> My cheeks are burning and here comes that feeling again-I excuse myself from the heat of the moment.

**Jasmines POV**  
>I laugh at Sammy's reaction as he walks back in and says<p>

"You cant say stuff like that until after we get married...There's not gonna be any uhm"

**Samuels POV  
><strong> I'm looking for the right words to say

"Not gonna be any uhm...trouble making"

"If I can help it"

**Jasmines POV**  
>I said "Oh yeah?" I walk towards him and bite my lip as Sam says<p>

"Help! my fiance is a predator"

I laugh and push him down and sit on him and kiss him. Until Manolo walks by the door and knocks laughing saying "Oh love birds"

**Samuels POV  
><strong>My face says it all "Who let you in?" I ask and Manolo says "uhm Tall skinny kid blonde hair glasses..."Me and Jasmine nod. "Cameron" We say in unison.


	35. Chapter 35

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>Sam looks at Manolo awkwardly and says;

"hey bro uhm go to the kitchen I'll be there in a second"  
>Manolo replies with "Well if ya wanted to be alone you shouldve said so"<p>

He walks to the living room and plops on the couch. _I can't stay away from Samuel._

I walk over to him and push him on the bed and rub his leg, he bites his lip and touches my face softly. he leans over as if he were gonna kiss me and licked me all over the face!

"Sam! What the hell" he laughs and says;  
>"don't ask me you shouldn't taste so good"<p>

I push him on he floor and pin him there and just stare into his eyes I pay him back by licking him.

**Samuel's POV**  
>She really just pinned me to the floor! <em>I'm not gonna lie that is really sexy<em> plus she just licked me all over the face I roll over and pin her to the floor and she whines

"no fair!"

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Sam and I are on the floor wrestling and I love it I know I keep saying the word love but who cares! He's on top of me, smiling like a little kid.<p>

He starts to bite my neck and I arch my back, he lets of one of my arms to fix his dreads and I pin him on the floor again.

**Samuel's POV**  
><em>I wish she would kiss me already!<em>

I laugh and tell her "I love you so much"

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong> I stare into his eyes my heart is beating rapidly. I follow my gut feeling and sit up and pull Sam up grab the collar of his shirt and kiss him deeply. *thunder crashes*

I jump and Sam rubs my arm hes giving me goosebumps right now he gets up and hands me his favorite hoodie I smile and put it on and sit back on the floor and kiss Sam my hands are everywhere all over his back his hair and legs he smiles in the middle of a kiss and whispers.

"Trouble" I smile and say

"Nothing but" he laughs and continues to kiss me and pushes me back on the floor he starts to bite my neck again his lips are so soft and warm my voice starts to tremble as I giggle and softly say.

"Sam, stop" Sam smiles and continues I start to giggle even harder as my breathing starts to get deeper I start to play with Sam's hair when Manolo walks in and lets a puppy go, as he clears his throat Sam jumps up and the puppy runs towered me and licks my hand I stop kissing Sam and pick the puppy up she has a red ribbon wrapped around her neck and a card in her mouth the card reads

"_To Jasmine, hopefully she'll keep us out of too much trouble_"

**Samuel's POV**  
>Since Jas and I can't stay away or keep our hands off of eachother I'm finding it more and more difficult every second I'm with her to stay uhm.. Stay out of trouble.<p>

Manolo looks at us and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well after 45 minutes she wanted to run around. What happened to being right out Sam?" He laughs and continues;

"It looks like I let her go just in time her owners were back here getting frisky having a little too much fun" he points to his neck looking at me saying "cause that was definitely not there earlier"

**Jasmine's POV**

Referring to the hickey Sam put on my neck.

He got us a _puppy_ to keep us occupied he's so sweet!

I go over to Sam and lick the side of his face again and Manolo shakes his head and makes a face while saying

"Now that's just nasty"


	36. Chapter 36

**Samuel's POV**  
>Her eyes say it all their full of passion I want her more right now than I have ever wanted her. Ahe's like my own personal drug I need her to get by. I Feeling as though I'm doing something right.<p>

We're going to a house party tonight it's 80's themed She looks amazing and is helping me out with my Gold chain and sneakers she picks my tortoise shell glasses up and puts them on her face I laugh as I take a picture of us and tweet it.

Jas takes her ring off and shoves it in my sock drawer Skip is throwing the party and besides the family he's the only other person that knows.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I grab Sam and get in the car tonight is gonna be so much fun.. .not tryna get trashed.. but its possible-Skip did say we can spend the night When we get in the house Sam looks at me and smiles.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>We're finally at this party! I couldnt wait to get my girl with all my friends I walk in and a strange guy hands us a red plastic cup and picks up a brandy bottle and pours it into our cups.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I look at Sam and he shrugs his shoulders, Skip walks up and says "Thanks Jeff!" Jeff high fives Skip and fills the other guest cups up I take a sip of my drink and Sam gulps his and I laugh and say; "Someone was thirsty"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Awh baby are you mad?" She raised her eyebrow and picked her cup up and took it all in one gulp.<p>

"BODY SHOTS!" Jeff yells I walk over to the table with Jas.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I lay on the table as the liquor and Sam looks like he's thinking of where to take the shot from he smiles and licks my boobs!<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I sprinkle salt on her beautiful chest Jeff gave me it I gently lick it off as she laughs and puts the lime wedge in her mouth I didnt like the taste of that salt at all. I take the shot of tequila and go over to Jasmines mouth which led to a reaallllyy sloppy kiss<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I stop him and say my turn! Sam lays on the table and I lick near his belt he smiles and mouths the word trouble I smile and sprinkle the salt on the place where I wanna take the shot from The salt has the most awful taste ever! I take the shot to get the taste out of my mouth I climb on top of Samuel and eat the lime out of his mouth I feel a little dizzy.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
><em>I'm so turned on right now,<em> but theres nothing I can do about that I start to feel dizzy and get up and help Jas to the room that Skip set up for us to stay in tonight as we stumble to the room I look at Jas and she's beautiful! I lay her on the bed and have this urge I can't fight I try but she..

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I bring him closer I take his shirt off and he stares at me intensly and goes and locks the door I look at him and start kissing his chest all over.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I bring her face closer to mine and kiss her she slides her tongue in and I smile as we how do people say this <em>french kiss<em> she stops and starts nibbling on my ear and straddles me.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I cant fight this urge what is happening Sam arches his back and his hands are rubbing my legs and kissing my stomach I smile and start to unbuckle his belt and massage his uhm.. package he starts to get hard and kisses me harder and sits me up and holds my waist tightly a slow song starts to play all through the house he stands up and starts dancing sexily I smile and pull him down and kiss him a straddle him once more as Sam takes my shirt off. Sam out of nowhere looks down and says;<p>

"OH MY GOSH!" probably because I took the rest of my clothes off

**Samuel's POV**  
><em>Is this really happening?<em> I kiss her neck I dont wanna let her g.o

Jas says "Sam... I want you!"  
>I smile and say " I want you more!"<br>I sit her on the bed and get dressed "you realize what we were about to do right?"

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I look at him and bite my lip as I say<p>

"uhm you got a huge problem there" pointing to his groin he smiles and says  
>"yeah I know" he sits next to me and said<br>"That was way to close." he hands me his t-shirt and tells me. "  
>This can never happen again!.. well not until we're married"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>Jasmine fainted! I feel a little woozy myself and the lights are starting to Di-<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Jasmines POV**  
>I wake up with an incredibly large headache and Samuel in a bed next to me the room is so blurry there is an IV in both of our arms Skips sitting in the chair looking at us with anticipation of us waking up he looks worried his legs are bouncing up and down like Sam's does when something bad just occurred I see Sam stirring.<p>

**Samuels POV  
><strong> I wake up and Skips standing beside me and is looking worried I look over at Jasmine and she's staring dead at me I look at Skip and ...both Jasmine and I say "What happened last night?"

**Skips POV  
><strong> How am I supposed to tell them that they were drugged? ..and the salt from the body shots was ecstasy? I say outloud "Well you know James?" Jas and Sam nod their heads in agreement I clear my throat "He wasnt at all who we thought he was.. he he's a drug dealer and I don't know how I didnt see you guys I'm so sorry!" Jasmines POV Wait, we were drugged? Skip says "Yeah..and by the time I got you guys you were both on the floor half naked and uhm that one" he points to Sam "Well he had a problem"

**Samuels POV  
><strong> "Skip what were we drugged with?" I ask and Skip clears his throat again and says "Ecstasy, James used it as the salt for your body shots" Jasmine rubs her head.

**Jasmines POV**  
>I sort of remember what happened after Sam locked the door. I feel Sam looking at me with a worried expression on his face<p>

**Samuels POV**  
>I remember every detail up until everything went dim this can't happen again.."Skip where's James now?" Skip looks at me and says "Jail"<p>

**Jasmines POV**  
>Skip notices Sam and I are just looking into eachothers eyes and says<p>

"I'm gonna go to Chipotle and give you guys a minute" I say ok and look back at Sam

"Samuel Peter" I say.

**Samuels POV  
><strong> I smile as she says my name.

"You remember anything?" She says  
>"Yeah everything"<p>

**Jasmines POV**  
>"Why do you remember everything baby?" he says.<br>"Every detail every smell every thing I touched ...including your body" I smile and say.  
>"We almost got into some serious shit babe"<p>

**Samuels POV**  
>"I know, Ya know I wanna oh so badly"<p>

**Jasmines POV**  
>He bites his lip<p>

"Yeah, we gotta do something about that" then I smile and blow him a kiss and he catches it and places it on his cheek.

**Samuels POV**  
>"How much do you have planned for the wedding?"<p>

**Jasmines POV**  
>"Almost everything we just gotta get the rings" Sam smiles and calls Skip and asks him to stop by the house and grabs the rings out of the closet my eyes get wide he hangs the phone up<p>

"You already got them?"  
>"Well yeah" he says and smiles.<p>

**Samuels POV**  
>"So Jas, what would you think about us getting married on Halloween?"<p>

...


	38. Chapter 38

**Jasmine's POV**  
>It's official Sam and I are getting married on Halloween! that's about 30 days away I'm so excited and the coolest thing is it's gonna be sort of creepy romance! Our DJ is so gonna be dressed like a zombie (<em>if we can't find a real one)<em>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I'm so excited I have so much love inside of me right now and I'm stoked to know I finally have someone to share it with Our wedding is going to be fucking amazing and I can't wait<p>

**_*THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING*_**

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I pack the car for Sam and gently place the rings in his tux pocket I begin to have a flash back of when we quit the competition together<p>

_* Sam and I are holding hands in front of Ryan who seems pretty calm at this point he's twirling his pen in between his fingers as he says "So my two best contestants found love?" we nod our heads he smiles and said "I'm so happy for you and I would LOVE to come to your wedding, but first let me ask you are you sure you wanna leave?" Sam and I look into eachothers eyes and nod our heads yes Ryan said "ok your free I'm releasing you" with a smile everyone came out crying and hugging us there wasnt gonna be a bottom three anymore!*_

**Samuel's POV**  
>She wants to follow this stupid tradition where the groom doesnt see the bride until the wedding I'm longing for her she gives me the key to the hotel room and kisses me for about five minutes.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I try to break the kiss and he follows me yet again he slides his tongue down my throat and I smirk and then break the kiss and and tell him to behave<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I go in for another kiss before the word 'behave' came out of Jasmines mouth she turned her face and laughed and licked the side of my face I smiled and hoped into the car as she loudly said "Behave yourself tonight!" wait! how did she know the guys were giving me a bachelor party tonight?<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>I'm trying to be as good as I can tonight hopefully the boys didn't do anything too uhm trouble making tonight

**Damian's POV  
><strong>I see Sam's car roll up I get the bucket of thongs and hide behind the door when the door opens up I dump all the underwear on Sam and he laughs

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>What the hell? Damian just dumped a bucket full of thongs on me and Cameron is filming the whole thing to show Jas nothing bad went on here Then a knock was at the door my eyes got wide a big cake rolled in and had a bride dragging the groom by the collar I laugh and take a picture next thing I know this stripper pops out of the cake and winks at me I back away as Cam continues to film and pushes me towards her (Even though Cameron refuses to look at her he has the camera pointed in our direction the strippers name was 'Milk Chocolate' Touch me she says

**Cameron's POV  
><strong>Sam puts his finger out and touched the stripper on the arm she straddles herself over Sam's lap and his eyes get wide a little smirk goes across his face ad he shakes his head and say "I'm soooo not doing this" he is so not trying to get in trouble with Jas after Damian laughs and leads the stripper out the door Damian goes behind the table and pulls out three bottles of Irish rum Sam smiles and grabs one

**Damian's POV  
><strong>Cam refused to drink tonight, the night Samuel and Jasmine got engaged was his first time drinking ever and there's two ways you can wake up from a night of heavy drinking one is having a hangover the other is puking your brains out well Cam he had a little of both and swore alcohol off forever

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>I look directly at the Camera and kiss it and take a swig of the rum and say "I love you Jasmine Ann Smith"

**Damian's POV  
><strong>He really just handed me the rum back he doesnt wanna get trashed! Well at least not totally trashed the bottle his half empty! a tear starts to flow down Sam's face

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>I really just wanna be with her tonight I cant stand not being with her every second feels like my heart is being ripped to shreds!

**Cameron's POV  
><strong>"And Cut" what do we do Sam's a wreck because he wants to see Jas._ I think we should drive over and crash her bridal shower?_


	40. Chapter 40

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I look into the mirror and begin to cry my insecurity is back I dont like the way I look and what if Sam decides I'm ugly and doesnt wanna marry me tomorrow! I begin to cry even harder<p>

**Marissa's POV**  
>I walk up to the address Sam gave me I smile and say how cute they already have their name on their mail box it reads 'Mr. And Mrs, Larsen' I knock on the door and Jasmine slowly opens the door her eyes are all puffy and red like she's been crying "Have you been crying?" Lindsay pulls up smiling with Hannah in the car<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>The girls are here for my bridal shower and I cant stop crying and thinking Im ugly I tell them to come in and I'll be out in a little while the door bell rings and I hear more footsteps and bags and gift wrap being set on the table I start to cry harder as Marissa knocks on the door and says "Let me butt head" I smile and open the door<p>

**Marissa's POV**  
>My best friend is in the bathroom crying her eyes out on her bridal shower night "What's the matter hun?"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"I'm..ugh what is Samuel doesn't wanna marry me tomorrow like what if he changes his mind and doesnt think i'm pret-" Marissa cuts me off<p>

**Marissa's POV**  
>"Don't even finish that fucking sentence! Your beautiful.. Now look in the mirror and tell me what you see?"<p>

**Jasmines POV**  
>I take a deep breathe I see this ugly girl whose face isn't pretty enough to marry Sam"<p>

**Marissa's POV**  
>"Say that one more time and I swear imma punch you in the gut"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I smile "But it's true" I wipe away my tears and breathe and say "ok i'm ready for whatever you guys have planned for me"<p>

I walk out into the family room and everyone cheers Lindsay gives me a warm hug and tells me everything is gonna be ok quietly then Hannah smiles as she places a tiara on my head the veil from the tiara covers my face and I smile

Emily laughs and says I have a surprise for you she runs to the door as a police officer steps up

**Marissa's POV**  
>"What the hell?.. I mean is there a problem officer?"<p>

**'Police Officers' POV**  
>"No mam"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Why is this police officer in my house? he walks over to a stereo and says which one of you is the bride I raise my hand as he turns the radio on and starts pelvic thrusting towards me and a chair is slid behind me he rips his shirt off as I sit down shocked! I mouth "What the fuck!" To Marissa and she shrugs the stripper picks my hands up and says " don't worry beautiful it's ok to touch this dancer" I start to laugh as Hannah walks to the door and let's Cameron, Bryce, Damian, Matheus and a very Drunk Samuel in.<p>

**Cameron's POV**  
>What the hell? I'm video taping this whole thing! Jasmine is getting a lap dance from a male stripper and touching his abs laughing!<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I feel my jaw clench as I watch the woman I love get a lap dance she looks up and pushes the stripper away from her<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Sam what are you doing here?" His nostrils are flaring he's enraged looking at the stripper I look him in the face to give him a kiss<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Sam you smell like hard liquor" she says to me I kiss her on the forehead lightly as I walk over to the man dressed like a police officer who s putting his pants on I shove him<p>

**Damian's POV**  
>I run over to Sam and pull him away "Sam stop it you had a stripper too"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"yeah but she wasnt waving her stuff in my face and making me touch her!" Jasmine walks in front of me and says if you love me then you wont hit that man! The stripper runs out with his clothes in hand<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Sam lays his forehead on mine and his jaw is clenching "Guys parties over" I say and I kiss Sam everyone laughs and says what a night I look Sam in the eye as Cam says "and cut"<p>

"Sam why did you come back you broke the tradition"

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Fuck the tradition I need to be by you always!"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I smile and say "mhm I think you were jealous there with that stripper" he smiles and says not a bit he walks over to the gifts and picks up some lingerie "Never will I be jealous of you talking to any other guy you know why? because I get to see your sexy self in this on a regualr basis"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I smirk and she shys her face away from me " cant we just be together tonight and forget about the tradition? Hell we can make our own tradition"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Fine honey" I smirk "But I dont want you looking at my dress!" he smiles<p>

Samuels POV

I smile and pick her up her legs are wrapped around my hips I kiss her deeply as I carry her to our bedroom I can't wait to tomorrow night!

Jasmines POV

He starts to kiss me harder and I think Dammit why can't tonight be tomorrow night? I kiss him and break away as I whisper "Behave yourself Mr. Larsen" On the inside I'm still thinking he will change his mind at the alter


	41. Chapter 41

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Sam lays me on the bed gently and starts kissing my neck I smile and say "Save it all for tomorrow night mister" He smiles as I get up and grab my clothes from our dresser its so nice to say 'our' now. I walk to the bathroom humming so he won't think anything is wrong when I close the door I turn the shower on and look in the mirror. again i begin to cry I can't believe he's marrying me! Me of all people I'm so ugly it's unbelievable I look for my phone and I forgot it on the bed with Sam and we have an open phone policy meaning we can just pick up eachothers phones and read the text messages without eachother getting mad

**Samuel's POV**  
>Jas' phone begins to ring it's me singing Sugar I smile and read the message my eyes get wide as I knock on the door I hear Jasmine hurry up to blow her nose "Jas open the door"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I open the door slowly and look at him he looks worried "Jas have you been crying?" he says<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>She wipes her eyes and says "it's just my allergies" I laugh and say "Jasmine you don't have allergies the only allergies you have is to bullshit"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I open the door wider as I smile and Sam grabs my hand turns the shower off and leads me back to the bedroom "Now what's this about you not thinking your beautiful? and that you dont think I wanna marry you?" I shake my head<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Jasmine your stunning, beautiful gorgeous!" She turns her head when I look into her eyes I see a tear begin to fall I take the sleeve of my hoodie and and wipe her tears away<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"isn't it true i'm ug-" he stops my words with a kiss he inhales deeply he just said everything I needed him to I smile and get up to take a shower and Sam still has my phone<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I text Marissa 'Problem Solved For Now -Sam :-) ' as I watch my bride to be walk to the shower<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>When I get out the shower my hair is soaking wet and the only thing in the bathroom is a towel I close my eyes and slap myself on the forehead I forgot my clothes in the room with Sam well this should be interesting.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I smile and say "You forgot your clothes" I hand them to her and smile, she smirks and says "Well I'm not walking all the way back to the bathroom" She says while holding her towel with a death grip.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I turn around and hold my towel up "don't look"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I bite my bottom lip and and sigh as I put my hands over my eyes<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Close em" He closes his fingers "Your eyes"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I smile and close my eyes I hear her towel hit the floor and i split my my fingers and open my eyes as she's getting dressed I smile as she turns around.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I jump on the bed with my bra and underwear on as his hands are down and staring me right in the face he has this goofy look on his face with a smirk.<p>

I look down and uhm his 'package' is up "Sammmmm!" I laugh and he smiles and kisses me I push him away and throw him a towel and tell him to go take a cold shower

**Samuel's POV**  
>I smirk and sigh deeply "One more night" I say out loud She smiles<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"One more night" I say as I point to the shower Sam rolls his eyes and laughs<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

**Jasmine's POV **  
>I hear Sam singing as he walks into the room I look at him and he's wearing nothing but a towel his chest is all wet and sparkling as the light hit it. I smile and tell him he's starting to look like Edward Cullen.<p>

**Samuel's POV **  
>I laugh and she's just staring at me I cover my chest.<p>

**Jasmine's POV **  
>He's covering his chest like he has boobs.<p>

"Honey if I were you I'd either put some clothes on or I'd hold on to that towel"  
>Sam laughs and says "Do I really have to put more clothes on? I mean your laying there in your bra and underwear!"<br>"Fine" I say.

**Samuel's POV **  
>She goes to the dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers and throws them so that they would hit me in the face.<p>

**Jasmine's POV **  
>I fold my arms and say "Well what are you waiting for?" He laughs and twirls his finger and tells me to turn around and no peeking I laugh and go lay on the bed.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>She refuses to turn around! hey well she'll see all of this tomorrow night anyway I laugh and drop my towel.<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>He's so whats the word for it- <em>Samuel!<em> haha thats the perfect way to explain it. I refuse to turn around so he just drops his towel in front of me and puts his boxers on like its no big deal.

**Samuel's POV **  
>I laugh as her eyes widen and I lay on the bed<p>

"Why?-" I stop her.  
>"I didnt feel like fighting with you"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I laugh and hug Samuel and stare into his eyes all night I turn around and he holds my body close to his with his arms wrapped around me 'Spooning' is what most people call this I smile and tell him "dont get any ideas" He smiles and moves his hips.<p>

**Samuel's POV **  
>I laugh as she screams at me to behave she turns music on and pulls the cover over us<p>

**_*THE NEXT MORNING* _**

**Jasmine's POV**  
>The alarm clock is screaming into my ear and Samuel has me in a death grip with his lips pressed to my neck I smile and hit the snooze button.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>The alarm goes off and I look at the clock holyshit!<p>

"Jas we overslept!"


	43. Chapter 43

Jasmine gets up and laughs.

"Why are you laughing babe?"  
><strong><br>Jasmine's POV  
><strong>"Because I set the clock 2 hours ahead so we feel like we slept in "

He smiles and kisses me on the cheek and runs to the bathroom to get in the shower I smile as I go to the other bathroom and get in the shower I start singing _"unpretty by tlc"_

I get out the shower and wrap a towel around my hair and my body I see mommies car pull up and Sam coming out of the bathroom I push Sam in the bedroom and tell him to stay there because Mom doesnt know that I broke the tradition yet.

I hear the door bell ring and Sam pulls me back in the room and kisses me hard ... mind you we're both in our bath towels with towels on our heads I smile and tell him to hold off for a second I I run downstairs and slip a little bit Sam peeks around the corner in his towel and whispers are you ok I look at him and nod my head and wave my hands so he can go back to the bedroom.  
><strong><br>Sam's POV  
><strong>She fell down the stairs and still doesnt want her mom to know we broke tradition its not like we did what we were gonna be doing tonight I chuckle and start dancing around with my towel off.  
><strong><br>Jasmine's POV  
><strong>The doorbell rings again and I finally let mom in I smile and say hey she smiles and says

"Your skin looks great!" I touch my face and smile.  
>"Thanks mom! it just means I dont need alot of make up" I smile  
>"So where's Sam?" She says.<br>"uh he's-"** *music blasts from upstairs* **"-Upstairs" I say.

She laughs saying

"I know! His car is outside" I slap my self in the forehead  
>"Hold on mom let me get my clothes on, and if Manolo comes to the door please answer it?" She nods her head in agreement as I run upstairs.<p>

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>Jasmine opens the door and im swinging my towel around naked dancing her eyes get wide and she shakes her head. This just got awkward.

**Jasmine's POV**

"She knows your hear so get some clothes on your butt and go talk to her" He smirks and Kisses me and pulls the towel off my head I pull his off and make a face he reaches for the towel around my body I laugh and rip his off and he pouts and puts clothes on I get my sweat suit on and kiss him again.

**it's gonna be a long day :-) **


	44. Chapter 44

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I smile and whisper in Sam's ear and tell him I can't wait I bite my lip and his eyes light up<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I smile and the door bell rings its Manolo with 'Sheba' Our puppy she's gotten so big Jasmine's smile grows bigger as she runs to get her from Manolo she smiles and introduces her to the pet room (Sheba's bedroom)<p>

I smile she's so good with animals I walk over to her and take the puppy and give her back to Manolo I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen

"Jas I think you should be a vet I mean I know you dont wanna just be some lame housewife" she smiles

**Jasmine's POV **  
>"I've always wanted to be one! but what if I get pregnant? College will be out of the question for at least 2 months after the baby is here!"<br>"You know i'm here right? I can take care of her!" He says with a smile.

I smile and say "You want a girl first?"  
>"Well yeah"<br>"Just what I wanted to hear ... So I've been thinking about names"

**Samuel's POV**  
>"We havent even been married yet and you were thinking about baby names?" I smile " Ok I cant lie I hav-"<p>

Jasmine's Mom walks in

**Jasmine's POV **  
>"Jas come one we gotta get your hair, nails and make up done" I smile and turn around and kiss Sam he rubs my arm and mom laughs and says come on the both of you save it for the wedding"<p>

I wave at Samuel get in the car I smile and take my phone out

Mom gets in the drivers seat and smiles and says;

"Texting Sam?" I smile.  
>"Yeah we were having this really good conversation"<p>

I text Sam '_Just by that convo I already feel closer to you' _

**Samuel's POV**  
>I get her text and smile Manolo says "The wedding is in four hours we gotta get you looking pretty" I raise my eyebrows and smile.<p>

**_3 Hours later_**

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I have everything done I just have to get my dress on I pull up to the house with mom and grab the dress! then suddenly it slips out of my hand I scream and pick it up theres mud all over the bottom and only an hour left until the wedding!<p>

What do I do?


	45. Chapter 45

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>Mom hurries up and picks the dress up.

"we can take it to the cleaners!"  
>"Mom! we only have an hour" I pull out my phone to call Marissa and she pulls up and sees the dress<strong><strong>

**Marissa's POV  
><strong>I pull up and leave my car I look at the dress take it from Jas' mom gently I tell Jas to get me scissors a white wash cloth a sewing machine and some white thread, ****

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Thank god for Marissa you have no idea what she can do in 20 minutes she fixed my dress completely now instead of it being classic its sexy classic I smile and say thank you so much I hug her I pull money out of my pocket and she pushes it away I smile and tell her to come on and get ready the limo is almost here I get dressed and Marissa's in her lovely maid of honors dress<br>**  
>Marisssa's POV<br>**"Who's the DJ I really hope you got-" She cuts me off****

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>"You know it! Chazzy Chaz is gonna be there all zombified" Marissa smiles and texts Lindsay

We pull up to the venue and I smile as I walk to the room and wait for the wedding guest and the last 30 minutes to be up I cant ait this is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life I hear a knock on the door and Marissa says

"Its Sam!: I run into the bathroom and close the door.  
>"Go ahead let him in"<br>**  
>Samuels POV<br>**  
>Marissa let me in and left me to talk to Jasmine, I lean against the bathroom door and smile.<p>

"Are ya ready?" ****

**Jasmines POV  
><strong>"More than ever" I say I smile and look in the mirror I dont feel the same way I felt last night. I hear Sam being called by Manolo it's time for him to go to the alter Marissa walks back in and hands me me flowers. I lift the veil over my face and open the door when

"Here Comes the Bride" Starts being played by our zombie DJ Chazzy Chazz


	46. Chapter 46

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>As im walking down the aisle I see rose pedals from the flower girl everyone is standing and smiling at me as I walk to towards the alter I look down towards my feet and see Samuel stand with his hands together looking at me smiling.****

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>She looks gorgeous and her wedding dress is shorter than I remember I smile at her shes the light of my world I see her stare right into my eyes she's so breathtakingly stunning I can hardly believe that she's mine**.**

**Jasmines POV  
><strong>I walk up towards Sam and grab his hands and intertwine my fingers with his this is it we're finally becoming US the ring bearer slowly walks behind Samuel.****

**Minister:  
><strong>**_Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Samuel Peter Acosta Larsen and Jasmine Ann Smith. This is a sacred right. An ancient right. As Jasmine and Samuel prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives. And, will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. And thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but to bestow upon them our blessing. And, now the couple will read their vows. _**  
><strong><br>Samuels POV  
><strong>Dear God don't let me forget my vows I clear my throat and say. **  
><em>"Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.<em>**

**_I love you, Jasmine Ann. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I will never ever evvveerrr let you go. I promise that to you, baby, that I will hold you and cherish you and give you my heart and all my loving I will do right by you always. I vow that I will always support you and care for you. Faithfully, I will always stand loyally at your side with your hand in mine, fingers intertwined, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I will keep you for the rest of my life." _**

**I get the ring from the ring bearer and gently slide it on her finger.**

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>My breath has just been taken away a tear escapes my eye I look up so I dont mess my make-up up. I take a deep breath and say. ****

**_"Samuel Peter, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. today, this day of our marriage is the best day of my life, for you are about to become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend._**

**_I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and soulmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life."_ I turn around and get the ring from the ring bearer and slide it on Samuel's finger.**

**Minister:_Does anyone object or have a reason why these two should not be wed? _**

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>Jasmine and I smile no-ones making a sound or moving  
><strong><br>Minister: _  
>I know pronounce Husband and wife you may now kiss the bride <em>**

**Samuel's POV****  
><strong>I bite my lip and lift the veil off her face and take my thumb and gently caress the side of her cheek and she smiles and says.

"Kiss me already!" Everyone in the room laughs softly ****

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>Did this really just happen did I marry the man of my dreams someone please pinch me kick me , throw a brick at my head something to prove this moment is real and really just happened while kissing the minister speaks ****

**Minister:  
><em>Ladies and Gentlemen I now introduce to you for the first time Mr, and Mrs. Larsen <em>**

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>I still haven't stopped kissing her and everyone is screaming at the top of their lungs and cheering us on.


	47. Chapter 47

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>Sam and I run to my dressing room in the venue I pull him by the tie and when we get into the room I lock the door behind us I smile and take his shirt off he removes my veil and I smile before I push him on the chair ****

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>Oh man I dont have to worry about trouble anymore I smile as she sits on top of me with only her guarders and and bra and underwear really barely nothing she whispers in my ear "This is only a taste of whats gonna happen tonight" She smiles and starts biting my neck and stops and she starts grinding her hips I smile and whisper we gotta get to the party she kisses me hard and gets off me  
><strong><br>Jasmine's POV  
><strong>I smile and get off Sam who is making the face he always makes when he's turned on I smile and say you might wanna wipe that look off your face I take his tie off and help him put his shirt on its all ripped up and zombie like then I give him his bow tie he smiles and kisses me hard as I get my dress on  
><strong><br>Samuel's POV  
><strong>I open the door and grab Jasmines hand I intertwine my fingers with hers she walks with her heels and hair down she looks beautiful I stop and straighten my bow tie and continue to walk Dj Chazzy Chaz says loudly come on clap it up here they come the bride and groom Mr Samuel Larsen And Mrs. Jasmine Larsen! everyone claps  
><strong><br>Jasmine's POV  
><strong>When we get to the dance floor Sam grabs me by the hips and starts dancing 'Rihanna's Pon De Replay' is playing everyone joins in and the zombie party continues our cake is rolled out and looks amazing its Michael Jackson inspired with Thriller all over it I love it! when the music stops I kiss Sam and we walk over to cut the cake we thinly cut a slice of the cake together and I Smush it all over his face he takes it off his face and smears it on mine I laugh and say well I reallly hope noone wanted any cake I take a big hand ful and smear it all over Sam's face ****

**Samuel's POV  
><strong>_My wife.. wait MY WIFE!_ she just threw a bunch of cake at me I laugh and dont even retaliate too bad everyone wanted to join in on the fun cake is literally everywhere now we take pictures taken by the photographer and pics by Manolo which he happened to put on twitter Jas smiles and takes a drink of my wine I say easy now we're gonna have enough of that at the hotel I say  
><strong><br>Jasmine's POV  
><strong>"wait, you planned a honeymoon for us?"  
>"Well yeah"<br>"Where"  
>"uhm ... you'll see the plane leaves tonight!"<br>"Sam I didnt pack anything!"  
>"I packed for you!"<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

After the reception Jasmine and Samuel go back to their house so they can make it to the airport on time.

**Jasmine's POV **  
>I walk to grab my suit case and its unusually light I open it and all that's in there is my lingerie from the bridal shower.<p>

"Sam you only packed lingerie!" I smile well I know what he planned to do for the entire honeymoon!  
>He looks over at me and smiles and says "Oh forgot this" he raised his eyebrows while throwing a bikini in the case.<br>I laugh and say "How about some dresses Mr. Larsen? I would like to eat dinner at a nice restaurant with my husband!" I sit on the foot of the bed and cross my legs as I see him rushing around packing all of our stuff.

I help him pack the car

***At the airport* **

I smile and say "Oh Samueelll"

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Yes my darling?"<br>"You wanna tell me where we're going now"  
>"Uhm" I grab her her arm with my free hand (the other hand is pulling the luggage) When we get settled on the plane we sit in our seats and the captain speaks<p>

_**Captain: Thanks for choosing California airlines we will begin our flight to our destination in 20 minutes **_

I lay my head back on the seat thanking God that the captain refrained from saying where Im taking Jasmine I smile and look at her tweet

'He won't tell me were we're going... does this count as kidnapping ahhh!' She kisses me and takes a picture while we're kissing. she sends the tweet off and the fans go crazy! they had no idea we were getting married so soon! I smile and turn my phone off

**Jasmine's POV **  
>I stare into Samuels eyes and turn my phone off I look at him and kiss him repeatedly grabbing his collar pulling him closer the woman sitting behind us kicks our seats and tells us "I dont wanna watch the two of you become the newest members of the mile high club!" I continue to kiss Samuel hey why not give her a show? Sam smiles in the middle of the kiss I slowly start to slide my tongue into Sams mouth she kicks the seats again<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>Someones getting angry I smile and take my bowtie off the woman coughs I kiss Jas once more and fans sitting across from us take pictures.<p>

**Jasmine's POV **  
>I stop kissing Sam and smirk saying "That should hold the 2 of you!" The woman mumbles under her breath I smile and lay my head on my pillow (Sam) and he starts playing with my hair<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Don't worry baby I'll wake you up when we get there"<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

The pilot begins to speak

**Samuel's POV **  
>"Oh shit we got here fast! I gently tap Jasmine who is laying on me..she moves her head but doesnt wake up the pilot speaks more I want her to wake up so she can hear where we are!" I kiss her and and she kisses me back "You little faker!"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I laugh I kiss him again and he pulls away fat saying "Listen to the pilot"<p>

Pilot: "We are now right above our destination welcome to Barcelona, Spain everyone"

I turn slowly and look at Samuel smiling he knows how much I wanted to go to Spain I hug him tightly.

**Samuel's POV**  
>My plan worked! now all I have to do is not let her know about the other surprises I hsve for her<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>When we get off the plane I smile and someone has our name on a poster board it reads 'Mr. and Mrs. Larsen' I walk up to him and smile he tips his hat and says "Hola!"<p>

Sam answered him "Hola ¿Habla Inglés ?" The man says "Si"

Man: Are you to ready to go to the hotel?

I smile and look at Sam "You finally learned more spanish!"

"just the basics"

I smile and kiss him the man turns his head and whistles while I smile and say

"Te amo me amor"

**Samuel's POV**  
>I smile and hug her from behind sitting my chin on her shoulder " ok sir we're ready to go to the hotel"<p>

The man nods and leads us to the limo

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Turns out the man was our driver! what does this wonderful man I married have planned? I squint and look at Samuel before walking to the limo<p>

"Well that was random" Sam says We get into the limo and put the window between the driver and us up I lay my head on Sams lap and he makes that face again I smirk and say hey you can hold off until the hotel" I smile  
><strong><br>**"You really have no idea how long I've waited for this"  
><strong><br>**he says while massaging my temples I smile and I mouth the words "Your lips here" and I pointed to mine he looks around like he didnt want anyone seeing and kisses me "Woah" I said

"What?" Sam says chuckling  
>"You never kissed me like that before"<br>"Maybe because I didnt wanna ya know til we got here"

I smile and sit up and look out the window we just passed the most beautiful beach I look right next to it and see this hotel it's amazing I can't even "Oh my gosh" I say out loud as we pull up to the front door the bell hop comes out and unloads our things and takes them to our room

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Are you ready?...to see the room I mean" She laughs so hard I swear if she was drinking milk it would be everywhere right now<p>

"Yeah I'm ready Sam... for both of the questions you just asked"

I smile and hold her hand as we get the hotel keys and walk to our room she lets my hand go and slips it into my back pocket I look at her and do the same

When the door opens her eyes light up there are rose petals everywhere candles are lit our room looks like a little house its perfect she went to the bathroom to look around

**Jasmine's POV **  
>hmm theres room for two in here I smile Sam walks in saying imma go unpack if you wanna get in I smirk and apparently he knows what I was thinking<p>

"How about we unpack first then we get in the shower"

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Ok and after you get out...wait you said WE" I smile as she smirks at me walking slowly to our bags.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

**Samuel's POV**  
>I find it funny that she's unpacking my stuff as neat as possible I turn some music on and ironically break of dawn by Michael Jackson came on (Listen to the song if you havent heard it before itll help you out so much to understand you have no idea)<p>

She starts dancing and I can't wait any longer I bring the boombox to the bathroom and light candles I smile and start the song over and put it on repeat I turn the water on and make sure there is plenty of soap in the shower and smile I hear her heels slowly walking towards the bathroom on the inside I slowly start to freak out there has been so much tension between the two of us lately I wonder how tonights gonna go

She walks in with her hair tied back and glasses on ( her glasses are like Camerons) She smiles at me I dim the lights the candle light on her skin is ..well the only way I can describe it is magical

**Jasmine's POV**  
>He has everything perfect the music Break of Dawn by Michael Jackson the candles the shower is already running oh my gosh I breathe deeply and look towards the shower he has lavender soap in the shower "Someone was looking forward to this I say<p>

He slowly walks over to me and has his turned on face is starting to show he bites his lip and takes my glasses off and looks into my eyes I look down both nervous and shy he lifts my chin up and says "please just look at me for the whole night your mine no need to be insecure I love you" I smile knowing that he really cares about me

He looks at my hair and takes the pony tail out I look at him seductively as he ties his dreads back he lifts me up by the waist and sits me on the counter kissing me gently I untie his dreads he starts kissing my neck while I start to take his shirt off

he stops and takes my heels off and continues to kiss my neck I sigh lightly and start feeling his chest Sams breathing starts to get deeper and slower his eyes are fixed on mine he takes my shirt off and trails his fingers from my face to my belt line his warm tongue is leaving cool spots on my burning skin I feel my heart start to pound faster

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: VERY STEAMY!**

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I start to breathe harder as he gently slides my jeans off, I unbuckle his belt off comes his pants.<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I can't take it this slow any more<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>He nibbles on my ear before picking me up I wrap my arms and legs around him as he starts softly sucking on my neck. We enter the shower with our underwear still on and the water feels so good on my skin I smile as he tries to unbuckle my bra I raise my eyebrow<p>

"Help me out here?" he says I laugh and take my bra off. His eyes got wider than before. I smile and kiss him passionately Sams mouth traveled from my mouth to my neck and started going lower.

I started to sigh from pure pleasure of the feeling I smile we're both soaking wet in the shower I hug Sam tightly before reaching for his boxers I tug them down to find he's already hard as steel. _ok time for me to be honest I have no fucking idea what i'm doing! it's my first time and I know it's his first time maybe I should let him take control?_

Sam lays me on the floor of the shower he has a determined look on his face he lays next to me staring me dead in the eye between pants he says "I need you to communicate with me if you feel pain I'll stop this has to be as comfortable for you as possible."

I look at him and say. "Baby any pain from you is pleasure" He smirks and I bite my lip waiting for him. He slowly continues. He slides my thong off as I grab his member and start to stroke Sam starts moaning.

I feel him start to lick all over my body I start to stroke faster and Sams face is priceless he stopped me and held me closer to his body the water is soothing to my hot skin Sam ties his dreads back I felt myself blush he moved his hands down my back and squeezed my ass gently I dont want him to go slow any more.

**Samuel's POV**  
>She stops me from rubbing her back<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>He's has this look on his face like <em>'Did I do something wrong?'<em>


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: VERY STEAMY!**

**Jasmine's POV**

"Did I do something wrong?" he says

I look at him and the water and say "Well I never visioned my first time in the shower" my cheeks start to burn and he smirks and says " well maybe we can fix that" he picks me up and I wrap my body around his and takes me to the California king bed in our room "I smile and say thats better"

I lick my lips looking at Sam while he's standing up straight soaking wet with his member in hand I motion him towards me and he kneels on his knees and looks down smiling he separates my legs and rubs my swollen pleasure area I close my eye and feel his tongue gently tasting my juices "Sam" I breathe out loud he giggles as he continues I hold his head down and my breathing continues to slow I let go of Sams head (the one on his shoulders) and grab the sheets their twisted everywhich way in my fingers this feeling is so fucking indescribable he stops and I smile and he says "Damn I thought you tasted amazing before" I smile and bring him closer to me his forehead on mine I whisper lightly in his ear "I want you inside of me"


	53. Chapter 53

**Samuel's POV**  
>I bite my lip at the words "I want you inside me"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>He seems hesitant as he gently enters me I scream out "Holy shit Sam!" He laughs as he starts to stroke faster he slows making the strokes longer and faster until both of our bodies begin to tremble together I hear Sam scream my name before I screamed I smile and say "Sam we had an orgasm together do you know how rare that is?" He smiles as he lays on top of me I hug him and just lay there. I close my eyes for a second and Sam's already asleep? Damn<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>I wake up and I'm under covers and Jasmines in her robe starting the shower I look up at her and ask "Wanna be environmentally friendly? Two people one shower?" She smiles and says "yeah ok hot stuff" She ties her hair up and gets in the shower ...No we didnt do it again in the shower...well ok we did ...and I loved it<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Twice in one day he must be really trying to tire me out we stop and I put shower gel on my little shower puff and started putting it all over Sams chest He smiles and takes my hair out and puts shampoo in it...what the hell that was random I laugh and continue to wash my glorious husband<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>Idk whats wrong with me today I just cant get enough of her "You wanna go again I say?"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Later babe" I blush we have dinner reservations<p>

he pouts and I smile as I get out of the shower and wrap the towel around me

***3 weeks later* **  
>We fly home and I'm the happiest girl ever people keep telling me i'm glowing and I just smile and say thank you when we land I run to the nearest trash can and puke oh my gosh I think its Jet lag -_- Sam runs after me and says Jas I'm taking you to the doctor maybe you caught something in Barcelona"<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

**Jasmine's POV  
><strong>I look at Sam and agree with him hopefully its nothing but a cold or something  
><strong><br>Samuel's POV**  
>She's sick she keeps throwing up every morning, but her skin is absolutely beautiful I kiss her on the cheek as I hold the phone up to my ear<p>

_Doctor: What are her symptoms _

"Well my wife is sick she has no fever but is getting sick to her stomach quite a bit"

_Doctor: Very well bring her in today whenever you can make it!_

I put Jas in the car she's wearing sweatpants a hoodie a pair of reeallly nice nike's and her hairs still wet from the shower

**Jasmine's POV**  
>"Sam your staring" I chuckle<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Im sorry your just so beautiful" I shut the car door and she leans against it she seems so worried I get in the car and buckle my seat belt "What's on your mind babe" she shakes her head "Jas you know you can tell me anything right?" She sighs before saying<p>

"Sam I'm late!"  
>"What do you mean the doctor said we can come anytime" She rolls her eyes and looks at me<br>"Ohhh that late!" I say she nods her head in agreement and looks downward

"Jas you don't think your..."

_Doctor: Pregnant! all the test show it! your still in your first trimester your only three weeks. _

The doctor looks at us

Jasmine rubs her neck

**Jasmine's POV**  
><em>I dont get it! why couldnt I tell I had morning sickness and I was late what the hell shouldnt a woman know when she's pregnant the it hit me<em>"I'm pregnant!" I say out loud with a smile Sam holds my hand and smiles while the doctor hands me something

_Doctor: here you need to take these their your pre natal vitamins to make sure development of the little one goes smoothly _

**Samuel's POV**  
>We walk out of the office not saying a word she looks at me smiling I smile back at her and start laughing "what" she says "I'll tell you when we get home"<p>

**Jasmine's POV**  
>I walk to the kitchen grab a bottle of water and take my first dose of vitamins before going upstairs and laying down Sam walks in with his hands in pocket and smiling still "What's so funny?"<p>

**Samuel's POV**  
>"Well I always saw it as when the woman gets pregnant then the sex must have been pretty damn good"<p>

**A/N: I always new this day would come. **

**Once upon a time, This girl on twitter asked me to follow her back, so I did, she spammed Samuel constantly to the point where I got really pissed off with her and we argued for a while, and somehow I ended up talking her into writing a fanfiction, which we later posted here...**

**Now, we are on the second last chapter. Shanelle is an AMAZING writer and has became one of my best friends (Even if she lives in Delaware in the USA and I live in Derry in the UK) AND I'm already trying to talk her into writing more stories, which will be posted on her own account (I'll add the name of her own account at the end of the next chapter.) I hope you have enjoyed it, now lets get ready for the finale!**


	55. The Finale: Part 1

**A/N: Part 1 Of The Long awaited Finale!**

**Jasmine's POV **  
>Sheba jumps on the bed as I get a text from Marissa it reads *Turn the tv on!*<br>I turn the tv on I see Marissa, Cameron, and Damian standing on stage ..Its about time! I missed the first airing of the show and all three of them refused to tell me who won!

I turn the tv on and Ryan Murphy, Zach, Robert, and Nikki All start clapping as Ryan says congratulations Marissa, Cameron and Damian you have won The Glee Project! I jump a little and Sheba runs away as I tweet Marissa, Cam, AND Dam congratulations (Marissa told me I couldnt be on Twitter until I found out who won also) Sam walks in with twizlers and milk _yum!_ I take a twizlers and put it in the milk and start to drink Sam makes a face and says oh yiu finally found out who won! I laugh as he picks up a twizlers and attempts to eat it sexily I smile at him as he places his hand on my stomach and says "I can't believe my baby is in there!" I call the whole cast over for a 'dinner& I havent told them I pregnant yet I smile just at the thought I love children I believe their God's gift to women Sam looks focused on something

**Samuel's POV **  
><em>I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad!<em> I hear the doorbell ring it's the pizza and the chinese man comes right after him I pull out my wallet and the men as they walk away Jas comes running downstairs getting the plates ready I open the door to see Marissa and Damian making out shake my head and ring the doorbell the 2 of them walked inside holding hands Hannah and Lindsay come in next then Alex and Emily Matheus and Ellis walk in holding hands what the hell I never noticed they had a connection they give eachother an Eskimo kiss while Cameron walks in with Bryce who is all happy with a new girl.

**Jasmine's POV**  
>Sam gives him a pound. Macy walks in and runs Cameron I laugh and look at Alex and Emily and say "What no dates?" I smile as I look around to everyone I have a very important announcement for everyone I say while handing out the food I feel faint Sam walks behind and the lights dim I feel my self fall..<p>

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
